Takin' care of me
by Syndaly
Summary: What if Hermione was an Ezil Wis, a Human with wings? who will help her learn to survive? What if she found a whole new family in the weridest of places? What if the one person who is her soul mate is the one she hates?Dramione, Hanny, RonOCC finished
1. Rini's back

I don't own any characters except Serenity, and even then, her last name belongs to the creator of the lovely books.  
  
Hermione worked at the table in the Giffindor common room, helping Ginny with her potions homework. She smiled at the girl, and shook her head when Ginny hoped up to give Harry a hug. "We done, Gin?" "Yeah, I got it now, thanks." Ginny said from Harry's arms. "Hermione! You got an owl!" Ron came bounding into the common room, bearing a letter. He flipped it to her, with horrible aim, and she caught it with magic, levitating it to her. "Show Off." He said, and glanced at Harry and Ginny leaving the common room. "I don't like them dating. It's not natural."  
"Don't be silly, Ron." She flipped it over to see the name, and let out a yelp. Ron walked over to her chair and looked at it with her.  
"Who's Serenity Granger?" he drawled.  
"My sister! She ran away when I was two... I get letters from her some time, but I really haven't seen her in that long."  
"Well open it up."  
She ripped it open, and out fell a necklace. It was pewter, a griffon, a serpentine dragon and a Pegasus holding a crescent moon bound on a leather band.  
"WOW! That's neat... how'd she know to get a griffon?"  
"I don't know, she doesn't know about Hogwarts." Hermione pulled out the letter, and opened it carefully.  
Dearest Mi,  
How are you? I wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you, and that a surprise is coming your way in about three weeks. I will not say any more, but your headmaster knows. Next time, dearest, tell me when you leave the muggle realm, I had the hardest time finding you. Send me an letter through this owl, Sel Meig knows how to find me.  
Love always, Rini  
  
"I thought she didn't know about Hogwarts." Ron mumbled, and went off to find Harry and make sure that his best friend wasn't snogging his little sister, while Hermione just looked at her letter. ~How does she know? ~ She thought, and then went to find Dumbledore.  
Halfway there, she ran into Malfoy ravishing some girl's mouth on one of the staircases. "Your disgusting Malfoy. Get a room and get out of my way."  
"What, mutblood, you jealous?"  
"You wish."  
She stalked past him, not seeming the grin on his face. She walked up to the great eagle, speaking the password softly. "Green Jellies"  
Once in Dumbledore's office, she looked around for him. "Professor?" She walked up to his desk, eyes scanning over everything. Since she had read every book in her six years at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had offered her his personal library.  
"Ms. Granger, how are you?" Dumbledore's painting spoke to her. "Sorry I am not here, had to make a trip to London. Anything I can help you with from here?"  
"Ri... Serenity wrote me a letter. She knew a lot about the school... how?"  
"One of the privately tutored, ones that went overlooked. We found her when she was sixteen, but lost her to America, then a good friend of mine found her, a tutored her in the art of wandless magic. We forbade her tell you until this time, and if you are wondering what is the surprise, I regret I am sworn to secrecy. Your sister wishes to help you, that is all I can say."  
"The necklace, what does it mean? The griffon is me, but what about the Pegasus and the crescent moon?"  
"That is also something you must discover for yourself. Now, I must get to a meeting." The painting went black, but not before she heard a slight chuckle from Dumbledore.  
"Thanks a lot." She mumbled and walked away, the office closing behind her. When she entered the common room, she spotted Harry and Ron, talking with Ginny. Harry looked up and smiled at her, shaking his head as Ron and Ginny squabbled. "Percy's a traitor to our family, Ron."  
"You've no reason to say that."  
"Look at what he did to father, I won't ever trust him again."  
Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek. "While those two are occupied, you want to talk about the letter you got?"  
"Ron has a big mouth."  
"He said you seemed stumped."  
"So. It's family business, and Ron was just being nosy, as usual."  
"But I am..."  
"Harry, I don't want to talk about it. I am off to the library, I need to get the letter back down done. See you all at dinner."  
She rushed off, leaving Harry with the arguing Weasleys. She walked toward the Giffindor common room, but turned sharply, going down a used hall. She stopped at a dead end, but then said, "Sere's Flame." And the painting of a tall dark haired woman holding a flame in her hand opened into a room for herself. Again, Dumbledore knew that she was going to need a place to study on her own, and showed her this room. She went to the window, and called out Sel Meig's name.  
"Sorry for the change in location. I can never think around other people." She spook to the almost black owl. She went to the desk, and pulled out her quill and paper.  
  
Rini,  
I am doing well, though I am seriously nervous about my N.E.W.T.S.  
coming up. How did you know about me? I know, you'll tell me later.  
But I have to say that I am a little upset with you for not telling me  
you knew of the wizarding world.  
I love Hogwarts, more than home, though I would never tell mother  
that. My friends, Harry and Ron and Ginny, are the best group of  
people I could ask for. I really miss you, and I can't wait to see  
you and talk to you, or hear from you.  
Don't stop writing to me like you normally do. I love you.  
Mi  
P.S. what does that necklace mean?  
Hermione folded the note up and slipped it into an envelope. She walked to the owl. "To my sister Serenity, Sel Meig." The owl took the letter and swooped off, leaving Hermione to start on her two-foot Potions essay. 


	2. AlevaReia

Chapter two  
  
Draco Malfoy scolded at Pansy as she flung herself on top of him. How he hated her, she was too trashy, even for a pureblood. Here he was sitting in what was supposed to be the heads private common room, and he still couldn't get away from her. "Go away, Pansy."  
"But Drakie... I wanna play."  
"Did you not hear me?" He growled, and she slid off his lap and pouted. "Get out."  
"Alright. But if you want me, I'll be in my room." She walked out, dejected, and Draco praised every dark god that he had peace from her. At least the mudblood left him alone.  
'The Mudblood,' he thought, tossing his quill on the desk. 'She's a mystery. Always running in thousands of directions.' They hadn't had much to do as heads, just so long as they made their rounds in the halls and presided over small quarrels, Dumbledore said that they wouldn't have any extra duties. The perfects put all the dances together, and ran the Hogmeade trips.  
But Granger was always involved, and from the argument she had had with Potter last week, her friends thought she was neglecting them. 'Probably why she's been working in their common room,' he thought to himself, watching the fire.  
Suddenly there was scratching at the window, and a black owl was on the ledge. Draco let him, and the owl dropped one envelope in his hand and flew into Hermione's room, and out her open window. He looked at, turning it over slightly, and then looking at the name on the front. It just said his name, and in the corner, there were the initials he had come to know as the Aleva-Reia, the Princess of the Circle of Fire. He shuddered, wondering what she could want. His mother had been apart of them until they found out what his father was. It was too dangerous to allow her to be there, but his memories of the Aleva were a recurrent thought in his mind.  
'Granger should join. She would fit in nicely.' She shook his head, surprised that he thought about her as much as he did. Seventh year had seen a new Hermione. She had a Griffon tattooed on her lower back, and she had pierced her ears four times, three on the lobe and one in the cartilage. Her curves had come out in full force when she wasn't hidden under all those robes. Draco enjoyed the weekends when she would were muggle clothes. Her hair was streaked from a long summer in the sun. He had heard her tell the little weasel that she had spent the entire summer at the beach with a cousin.  
The portrait swung open and Hermione walked in, casting him a glance. "What do you think you are looking at, Mudblood?"  
She dropped her shoulders and took a breath. "As an owl come with a letter for me?"  
"No."  
She muttered, "damn!" under her breath and walked into her room, and he heard her books hit with a thud and her yelp. He hurried up the stairs to see her holding a letter, and muttering, "Rini never writes that quick."  
"Do you always greet mail like this? Thought some one was coming to get us."  
"Did I scare you Malfoy?" She teased at him, and he fumed with anger.  
"NO! I was just trying to be nice, damn it." He turned on his heel and stomped away, muttering "stupid mud blood" as he went down to his desk and gathered his things. He carried them to his room, but not with out a glance toward Hermione's room, where she had flopped on the floor to read her letter.  
When he tossed his books on the desk, he grabbed the letter, and opened it. Out feel a necklace, and a letter. Shaking his head, she opened the letter.  
  
Greetings, NarJast.  
  
Draco hated it when they called him that. Nar, for his mother, and Jast, meaning son. But at least they didn't call him Lucjast. As much as his mother annoyed him, his father just pissed him off.  
  
I would like you too know that my sister is attending Hogwarts, and that I will be arriving soon to reveal her true life to her. I tell you, because I have things to discuss with you while I am there. She is a seventh year, but that is I will tell you. I do not like coming uninvited, so I ask you to please answer my summons when I do give them.  
Josclen dev edeva  
Aleva-Reia  
He couldn't hold back a smirk when he read her sign off. 'Until sun brings light and life.' Corny, as muggles would say, but well placed. They had a plan to keep him from Voldemort, and he was interested in hearing it.  
  
~~~~~sorry so short, but I have got to crash, hope you life it. Of course, none of the characters but Serenity belong to me. thanks 


	3. Red and Black

Chapter Three  
Wow, I am updating a lot. I guess that means I have no life. Oh well, enjoy!!!!  
  
Hermione opened her letter from Rini on the floor of her room with Sel Meig perched on her shoulder. She shifted her robes around, trying to get comfortable. She hated how baggy they were. When she was at her cousin Brent's this summer, she had grown used to short skirts, board shorts, tank tops and Bikinis. Brent's friends drooled over her, and she loved it. Even now, all the boys at Hogwarts had noticed her; even ferret had been watching her sometimes. The down side was that Ron acted different to her. How strange it was to know your best friend checked you out. Ron loved to wrap an arm around her shoulder like they were dating. She opened the letter, one hand over her mouth as she read quietly to herself.  
  
Dearest Mi.  
Glad to get a reply so soon? There are so many things that I want to talk to you about, majority of it must be said in person thought. I will say that you should not show anyone (besides your three friends) the necklace. Its meaning will be recognized, and I don't want that before you have had time to figure it out for yourself. It has two purposes, when it grows warm you are in danger. The other meaning I will tell you later. Oh dearest little sister, the things that have happened to me over these past years has made me think about my past and the decisions I made. I do not regret leaving London, though I have always regretted leaving you behind. I am thirty now, can you believe it, though I don't look it. You'll meet my dearest friends soon, they are good people, and some boys are just your age. No, I am not like mother, trying to push you off on every rich boy, but I am throwing some good candidates your way. Do not tell mother about my letters. I received a howler from her when I wrote to her saying I was looking for you. Anyway, I love you.  
Rini Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she laughed, happy to have her sister, sad to hear of her mother's actions. She waved her wand at the door to close it and ran a bath. She was going to her secret room to write her letter tonight, but she wanted to look nice for dinner. She wanted to count how many eyes glanced her way. ~~~~~~~~~ Draco heard Hermione giggle, and then her door slammed shut. 'Probably some muggle boyfriend who asked her mommy to send her a letter. Stupid mudblood.' He said, slipping the necklace over his head and tucking it into his shirt. It was definitely not something he wanted anyone to see. Although the Aleve-Reia was very secretive, she would not have given him this for nothing. He tried to figure it out, but nothing came to him. Then a knock came form the portrait. Draco walked slowly down the stairs and said, "Enter." The portrait swung open and in stepped Potter and Weasley. "What?" Draco bit. They ignored him and walked up to Hermione's room, opening her door with out a knock and slamming it shut closed again. Harry Gasped and backed up, and Ron sputtered, "I am so sorry!" Draco laughed as Hermione came storming down the stairs and Ron and Harry cowered beside each other. She was gorgeous in a bathrobe, freshly showered. Her wet hair was French braided and she had a little bit of make up on. "Don't you ever knock????" She practically screamed. "I said sorry, I didn't think..." Ron's eyes never left her body. "Yeah, you didn't think! This is my private room, you should always knock! Damn it Ron, Harry. I am not one of your male friends that you can just walk in on! Now go sit on the couch until I am ready, clear???" They nodded and Hermione rushed up the stairs. They looked horrible, Draco noted, sitting dejected on that couch. She chuckled and they both turned to glare at him. "What's so funny, Malfoy?" "You and your Weasel, Potter. Even a Malfoy knows not to enter a female's room uninvited. Doing so is like asking her to cut your dick off. You two should have known better." Draco was almost fully laughing by the last word. "Thanks for the entertainment." Draco walked up to his room, not caring what they said. When he reached his door, he heard Hermione's open. He turned and gasped. She was in black slacks with a slit from her knees to the floor in front that shimmered red when she moved, and a red tank top with black trim. She wore black lace up boots and what looked like red thigh highs. She was almost tempted to kiss her, to prove whether or not she was the temptress that this outfit made her seem. She turned to look at him. "What?" She spoke almost nicely to him. "You are such a Giffindor." "Fuck off." Draco smirked. "When did miss perfect get herself a dirty mouth?" Hermione glared at him, and then got the courage to do what her sister would have done, or so she thought. She walked right up to him and said in a seductive voice, "I learned a lot of things this summer, and had many excellent examples to rely on." She whispered in his ear, making his jaw drop and his eyes widen. "So remember this, I don't need a wand to kick your ass." She kneed him then, and he collapsed on the stairs. She walked away, her hips swaying, leaving Malfoy to nurse his wounded manhood.  
  
** Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the Great Hall, Harry in jeans and a black muscle tee and Ron in khakis and wife beater. They laughed a lot, talking about the day Neville blew up his potion all over Malfoy. "It has to suck, rooming with him." Ron said when they entered the great hall. "I can handle it Ron. Brent and his friends taught me how to take care of my self. I learned a lot from them, like how to be a real kid for once." "Hermione Granger, a real kid?" Harry acted shocked. "Slacking off and pulling pranks?" Ron acted horrified. Hermione smacked both of them in the back of the head. "Shut up." She giggled, and walked down to sit by Ginny, with Ron and Harry sitting across from them. She whispered to Ginny. "Keep count." Ginny Grinned. "Twelve so far, five from my brother." Ginny had grown into a gorgeous red head, slim and tall. Unfortunately for Hermione, Ginny was 5'7" three inches taller than Hermione. Ginny didn't see the looks, and didn't care. She was in love with Harry, and only had eye for him. They ate slowly, talking and laughing with each other. Dean sat down beside her, and watched intently. She was discussing the next Hogmeade trip when she felt Dean's hand on her leg. She turned abruptly, grabbing his hand and twisting it around. "If you ever touch me with out permission again," she yelled, not noticing the entire Great Hall staring at her, "I will personally rip your balls from your body and feed them to you." She twisted his arm farther. "Understand that I am not a piece of ass for you to paw over. You want that, go paw some slut." "I apologize." Dean winced in pain. "I don't believe you, but fine." She let go, and he rubbed his wrist. She then grabbed his collar and whispered in his ear. "And to think, I thought I actually liked you." She was calm in her voice, and let him go. She got up and left the great hall, and Hermione got back to her dinner. She saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny staring at her. "What?"  
  
"You've changed, Mines." Harry said, while he closed Ron's mouth with his finger. "Harry, I just know my boundaries, and he crossed a big one. I haven't changed, just grown up." Ginny put an arm around her shoulder. "You'll have to teach me that one. Guys here don't expect us to not use our wands. I would like to know how to defend myself with my hands and feet." The rest of the meal was quiet, and Hermione finished first, excusing herself upstairs to study. Ginny said, "78." Hermione laughed. She knew that they would look. She left the great hall, walking to what seemed to be the Heads dorm. She turned sharply at the hall and walked into her secret room. She opened the window and Sel Meig flew in. "Take a load off, Sel. I still have to write the letter." She plopped down on the couch that sat against the wall under the window with a notebook and an actual pen. With a wave of her wand, she turned on her stereo that Dumbledore had spelled to work in the school. He said that she was the top student in school, and deserved extra privileges. She turned on "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan and started her letter.  
Rini,  
Momma's been driving me nuts, lately. That's why I spent the summer at Uncle Ben's. She thinks that I will marry some devastatingly rich man and make her a wealthy grandmother. I don't even know if I want to marry. I hate to think of myself stuffed into a house full of babies and cleaning and cooking. I want to see everything in the world. I want an actual life. I was thinking about becoming a teacher here at Hogwarts, or maybe even travel the world.  
What ever I do, I know she'll try and hold me back. She had the guts to ask me if I had lost my virginity this summer, because she heard my uncle tell me to not spend all night with the guys. Can you believe her?  
Rini, I wish I never have to go back to her. I do not want any more of her sit up straights or her watch your grades. I know I have to, but I don't think I can stand much longer of it.  
I want to see you so bad. Please come visit me for the Halloween Ball. I will even agree to take one of those boys as my date if you come.  
Well, have to go, Hogmeade trip tomorrow, and I need to figure out what I need to get for the ball. Love yas.  
Mi.  
Hermione folded it and handed it to Sel Meig. She didn't have to tell the bird where to go, it knew the way. She glanced at her desk, seeing the necklace. Walking over, she picked it up and put it on. It made her smile. She knew she had to put something on over her top so no one would notice it, and remembered a long sleeve silk button up shirt she had left in the room one night. She grabbed it and put it on, and looked in the mirror. She looked like an American witch, the girls who thought they could make magic.  
She looked down at the pendant, and sighed. She finally had a piece of Rini. She finally had a piece of the sister she never knew. She slipped it into her shirt, and switched CDs in her player, putting in Christina Augliera. She wanted to practice muggle moves for the Halloween ball, which was going to be run like a muggle costume party. Hermione was going as an American gothic witch, and was trying to figure out what would complete the outfit. She figured it out. A date. However, there was no one here that she wanted to go with, not even Ron. He had asked Lavender at Lunch the day before.  
Oh well, she thought, won't be the first time I go alone. She pulled the necklace up and plopped into down inside her shirt. She wanted to keep it on, but it would severely restrict her weekend wardrobe. She shrugged at that thought and walked out of her secret room, running directly into Malfoy. 


	4. oaths and pictures

Chapter Four  
  
"Mudblood! Where the hells you come from???" Draco spat, having been run into by Granger from out of nowhere.  
"None of your business. Sorry for running into you."  
Draco shook his head. Sorry... from her? She was hiding something. "You're the one who ran into me." He said, grabbing her arm. "I at least have a right to know where the hell from."  
She growled. "Unless you want a repeat of this morning, I suggest you let go of me."  
"Ha, muggle defense. You sure caught Dean with it. Think your smart, are you?" He pulled her close to him, but guarded himself. "I will ask you this one more time, where were you?"  
"NO WHERE, NOW LET GO!" She half screamed, struggling from him. Suddenly something caught his eye. Her necklace had fallen out. She saw him stare, and she quickly used her other hand to grab it and tuck back in her shirt. He took a finger and hooked it around the leather, pulling it back out. The same as the one Aleva-Reia had given him.  
"Where did you get that?" He spoke softly.  
"A friend."  
He touched the necklace under his shirt. He let go of her arm and pulled it out of his shirt. She gasped, and shook her head. He just looked at his hand, the small pendant in his hand. Why she looked so confused, he didn't know. The Aleva-Reia had a plan, and he didn't like how it was turning out.  
"What is her name?" He said, still looking at her.  
"I won't tell you. She told me no one was to know I had this..."  
"The Aleva are like that."  
"The what?"  
So, she didn't know about them. He shook his head. "Can we talk privately?"  
"No." she stepped back from him. He scowled himself. Why should she trust him?  
"For your information, Mudblood, I know something you don't, and you know something I don't. so it would make sense..."  
"NO! I will not betray her, not when I just got her back. She's been gone to long for me to make her mad at me, so you can just forget it, Malfoy. Leave me alone, and forget what you saw."  
"Who can I forget when I..." He then remembered, the seventh year sister... Damn, she was the Aleva-Reia's Sister! "It can't be..."  
"Shut up." She said, and walked quickly down the hall with Malfoy staring at her. He had to get a letter to Aleva-Reia. She had to tell hermi... Granger what she really was. Moreover, he couldn't call her mudblood anymore.  
  
Hermione burst into her room, securely locking the door behind her. There was no way that her sister knew Malfoy. It was impossible. Malfoy was the enemy. In addition, he had almost found out about her hideout. She rummaged through her things, pulling out the picture of Rini she had kept since she was small. It was Rini, standing on a mountain, looking out into the world. She looked like she was going to fly, and Hermione had always hoped that maybe one day, her sister would swoop her up and off on all the adventures she had heard of in the letter she had received. Paris, India, Japan, all those places she longed to visit and had never been to, all the places she received letters from. Hermione laid on her bed, and hummed "Almost doesn't count" until she fell asleep, still staring at her sister's picture.  
  
Draco scanned the common room for Granger, and when he didn't see her, he walked up to her room. He knocked, and when no answer came, he tried the door. It was locked. He quickly unlocked it with his wand, and slowly opened the door. "Granger?" he spoke. "Granger we need to..." He saw her asleep on the large four poster bed. He looked in her hand and saw a picture frame. He walked closer, looking closely. Right before he got to it, she moved. He stepped back, and she woke up, and jumped when she saw him, clutching the picture frame to her chest. "What do you want now, Malfoy?" Her eyes were full of so many emotions. "Sorry. I need to talk to you about what happened earlier. Let me show you a letter I got to day." He hurried to his room, and picked the letter up off his desk. When he turned around, she was standing in his door. He handed to her, and she read it. Her hand went to her mouth. She looked up at him. "When did you get this?" "Today." She looked at him. "Why... why show me this, why be nice, why..." "Aleva-Reia saved my life. She told me that one day she would call me to protect her most treasured one. I thought it would be a child, but I think it's you." He ran his hand through his hair. "I gave my oath, and that I understand. But she is coming to Hogwarts soon, and we will know soon enough." "I don't need protecion. I am fine on my own. I am used to Taking care of me and every one else." He shook his head and bit at her. "Yeah well, it ain't my idea. This whole oath thing really sucks. But I have never broken my word before, so whether you like it or not, I have to do this. But I don't have to be nice to you." "Shut it Malfoy. I can't understand why Rini would ever even be near you and your family." "My mother is why." "So." "So... go away." "Fine!" she stormed away, pissed at so many things. Draco crumpled the letter that she had dropped, and through it across the room. How was he supposed to do this? He would get into hell with his father if he knew. And the Slytherin house would never understand. His entire life planned and before him come spring. He hated the thought of serving in his father's footsteps, and his mother had been fighting to keep him from it. However, protecting the Mud... wait, he couldn't say that any more. She was the sister of Aleva-Reia, princess of the circle of fire. And none of them was ever to be called mudbloods, no matter the background. He need some distraction, and knew just the ditz to give it to him.  
  
Hermione wanted to throw things, and scream and shout. Some many things had happened in one day, thank gods that tomorrow was Saturday. She really needed a break, she pondered the fact of flooing to London, but decided against it. She would go to Hogmeade and find suitable things there. She still needed a few things, and a day with Ginny would be nice. And seeing Fred and Gorge would make her forget the chaos that happened that day. She switched clothes into her silk red sleep shorts and cami, and then went into the common room to read by the fire. She wanted to forget the world. 


	5. Ezilwis

Chapter Five  
  
The next morning, Dumbledore called Hermione and Draco to his office. They dressed in muggle clothes; Draco in black slacks and a silver dress shirt, and Hermione in tan capris with strapy sandals and a red hoodie with a picture of a Griffiness on the front and the words "treat her well, treat her good, or she'll devour you" on the back. Under it was a black tank that she would wear when she had lunch Fred. He had been courting her for weeks now, and she wanted to look good for him, even though she really wasn't interested in him. Draco saw pink eye shadow and red lips, and wondered whom she was dressing up for. He shook his, trying to forget her and last night. It meant nothing, Aleva couldn't mean for him to protect the mudblood.  
She caught him staring as they left to go to Dumbledore's office. "What do you want?" She hissed, not in a good mood at all.  
"Weasel isn't that important."  
"It's not for Ron, if you must know. I have an other friend I plan on eating with this afternoon."  
"Who?"  
Hermione stepped up to him. "Someone that doesn't concern the great Malfoy." She whispered into his ear, and he shivered with her breath on his neck. She smiled and walked on, while he cursed himself for reacting to a mudblood.  
  
When they got into Dumbledore's office, he was sitting at his desk talking with Malfoy's father. They had been arguing, from Lucius's red face. "How dare my son have to room with a mud..."  
"Please, watch your language." Dumbledore's control made Hermione jealous. He could deal with the rudest of people and still be calm and quiet. "Miss Granger, young Mr. Malfoy, please, come closer. I have a list from the perfects of things that need to be picked up in Hogmeade today. I am giving you enough for them, and then lunch for the two of you."  
"You don't have to worry on my Professor, I have lunch plans with a friend." Hermione said taking the list while Malfoy grabbed the money.  
"I always would like to say that I found costumes for you two, if you so desire to use them."  
Hermione smiled. "What are they?"  
"Over there." Dumbledore pointed, and Hermione exclaimed. "A Ezilwis!"  
Draco looked at the one she was supposed to wear. The thing that caught his attention was the enormous wings that came with it. But the outfit was gorgeous. A white linen skirt that looked to be figure hugging, and a halter top that draped like white cascades in front. All of the cloth shimmered in the light, and on a closer look, Draco saw tiny rinestones placed into the weaving. It held a Silver circlet to where, with a Ruby set into an onyx stone. It was by far the best quality of clothing any where in the wizarding world. "A what?"  
"A cloud daughter. They look like normal humans, but they have great wings that come from their back. They hide them with shrinking spell, and they are rarely seen because they chose the muggle world to live in. They are healers in third world countries mostly, because their magic is not feared like a wizard's would be. There is also the Ezeljast, cloud sons." She looked to Dumbledore, who was smiling. "This is too much professor. I can not accept it."  
"Yes you can, Hermione. I have found you to be the best student I could ever hope for, and I wish you to show your light at the ball."  
Draco looked at his... his was a suit of armor, but it held the same wings that Hermione's had. "Why the same type of people, Professor?"  
"You are the Heads, you should present a united front." Lucius scoffed. And Dumbledore glared. "I will have the house elves send them to your rooms. Go to town and relax, and make sure you gather all you need. Good day." He waved them on, and when Hermione would not move, Draco Grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, you were saying."  
  
"Let go, ferret." Hermione said, yanking her arm away. She looked through the list. Streamers, a ton of candles, and other things. But it was going to be expensive. "No wonder Dumbledore wanted us to buy this. It's going to be hell to get home with."  
"We'll just have them deliver it all to the castle."  
"Well, Mr. High and mighty, let's go. We can leave earlier than every one else, get it done, and not have to talk to each other the rest of the day." Hermione stated.  
"And what if I wanted to talk to you. I have some..."  
"And I said no."  
"Why would I listen to you, Mudblood?"  
"We want this done, because I am sure as hell not spending the day with you."  
"Come on, admit. You think I'm handsome and are jealous that I would never consider a mudblood like you."  
"Shove it, Malfoy." She walked quicker, her long legs striding her well ahead of him. She entered their common room, and stepped to the fireplace. She grabbed some flow powder and yelled, "Hogmeade!" 


	6. Weasley Brothers

Chapter Six  
  
Hermione smiled. Shopping with Malfoy had gone off without a hitch. He ordered everything, from the four hundred candles to the 30 rolls of streamers. Hermione just smiled and pointed the way to the next shop. Once they were done with getting everything set to be delivered to Hogwarts, they sat down on a bench on the street. Malfoy looked at her, and couldn't help but imagine her in her costume. He shook his head, he couldn't see her in that.  
Hermione stretched, standing up and reaching to the sky. "See ya later, Malfoy." She said, seeing not Harry and Ron, but the Weasley twins. "George! Fred!"  
They ran up to her, one giving her a friendly squeeze and the other picking her up off her feet and swinging her around. 'Ah, the friend for lunch.' He said, and almost laughed. 'Why would she want a weasel? To match Potter no doubt.' He spat out in his mind, not noticing how much it sounded like jealousy. He heard her name spoke again, and sure enough, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender came running to them. Draco watched, kind of wondering what it would be like to have friends that greeted you like that every time they were apart. He was lucky to get Hellos from his friends...  
'I am not jealous if them. They are low, and dirty.'  
A little voice in his head, that sounded a lot like his mother, said, 'but they have the arms of each other to fall in, and you don't. They have the love of great friends, and most, the lover's heart to some one that will never forsake them. You, dear one, don't.'  
'Shove off.' He said, and then realized he was speaking to himself. A high-pitched voice pulled him from his thoughts.  
"OHHHHH DRAKIE!"  
He groaned as she plopped on his lap. "Yes, pansy." He said, trying to keep cool.  
"You didn't come see me this week, or last week. Why not?"  
"Been busy."  
"Oh." He kissed her hard, and then carried her into the inn behind him. He needed something to keep his mind of Granger and her friends.  
  
Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione and every one walked into the joke shop. Having grown in business, they had four full time employees, and Fred and George loved to hang out. Fred whispered in Hermione's ear. "I have a surprise for you."  
"What?"  
Fred grabbed a basket by the door and waved by to every one, entwining his fingers into Hermione's. "Come on, I'll show you."  
They walked out of town and unto a field. "Fred, what's going on?"  
"I am taking you on a picnic." He said, finding a spot and laying the blanket down. The lake sat not too far off in front of them, and Hogwarts looked stunning as the sunlight on the water flashed onto it. They sat down, and Fred pulled out a bottle of wine. "I hope you like what I made."  
She smiled, and looked into the basket. Fettuccini alfredo with chicken, silver goblets for the wine, and candles. "Fred, this is so sweet."  
"Mom helped me some. She taught me how to make the food, and gave me some tips on picnics."  
"Never the less, this is so sweet of you Fred. And the food smells great."  
"I'm glad you like it." He pulled out the bowl and began filling a plat for her, and then for him self. He pulled the cork to the wine bottle and poured the white wine into the Goblets. "To great things." He said, raising his glass to hers. She smiled and touched his glass to hers; she then took a sip of the sweet liquid and sighed. She picked up her plate, and began eating it. If she thought the wine was perfect, the meal was a pure bit of heaven.  
"Fred, this is so good. Thank you for this wonderful picnic, Fred. It's great to be able to relax."  
"You work too hard, Mia."  
"Well, some one has to." She smiled and Fred reached over and touched his hand.  
"Mia. Can I tell you something?" Fred looked nervous.  
"Of course."  
"Mia... Hermione. I have liked you for a long time, and looking at you now, and sharing a moment like this with you is more than I could ever hope for. I know that when you can to my house this summer, you told me that you just wanted to be friends, and if that is the same now, then I will not pressure you, but I was wondering if your feelings had changed."  
Hermione looked down at his hand. It felt good to her, and she had enjoyed their brief romance at the Beginning of the summer, but she knew that it would not work between them. She looked at him, his eyes filled with anticipation.  
  
"Fred... I can't. I love you, but not like that. You're too much like family to me now, and I never want anything to happen to that again. Ok?"  
He looked down, wringing his napkin in his hands. "Who ever does get you, he will be one lucky fellow. If he hurts you, I will kill him with my bare hands."  
"Fred..."  
"There is some one in your mind, Hermione, whether you realize it or not. And I am ok with that." He reached into the basket, and pulled out something she hadn't seen. Two slices of Cheesecake. "This is from Mom, since my desserts are horrible. Let's finish up our food, and then head to town."  
"Fred, you will find someone who will make you happier than I ever could."  
"I'll keep telling myself that." He said, a bit of pain in his voice. They ate the rest of the food in silence, and then went back to town, still holding hands like friends.  
  
Draco excused Pansy from his room, and looked out the window, shirtless. He saw Hermione and one of the Weasley twins sitting out on a blanket eating, very close to each other. 'Why the hells.... Do I care?!' He said, but he knew that she had him under a spell that had no counter curse. She trapped him with lust. 'Yeah, that is it. Lust for a hot women. Blood doesn't matter to hormones.' He reasoned, but something still nagged him, and he couldn't quite tell what it was.  
  
Hermione made it through the day. Fred relieved George at the shop as soon as they got back, and she and George went out to find the others.  
"What did that twit of a brother say to you to clam you up like this?"  
"Please don't. I really don't feel like talking about it."  
"Works for me. Just thought I should act concerned." He smiled and hugged her. Then he saw the other and they waved.  
"I doubt Ron or Ginny will leave you alone if you don't start acting normal." He whispered as they walked over to them.  
"Thanks." She mumbled and was greeted by and excited Ginny.  
"You should see my costume. It is so perfect. At least, that is what Harry says." She smiled over to Harry, who was carrying her bags. Hermione smiled, and suggested that they all head back to Hogwarts. Lavender, Ginny and Harry complained, but Ron offered to go with her.  
They said good-bye, and Ron and her walked into the "Floo Room" which was how people got in and out of Hogmeade. He grabbed Hermione's hand as she threw the powder and said, "Hogwart's Heads."  
  
When they arrived, Sel Meig was waiting for them. Hermione grabbed the letter, and petted the owl on the head. Ron sat in her chair, and the rest had been filled with the deliveries. She smiled and plopped onto his lap.  
"What in the...  
  
"You took my chair, and all the others are filled up, so guess what... you're my chair."  
"Very funny." He said, but he looked quite content with Ms. Granger sitting on his lap. He circled his arm around he waist as she ripped open the letter.  
  
Dearest Mi,  
I hope everything is well. I would like to inform you that I will be at Hogwarts sometime soon. I can't wait to see you. Please write me back.  
Rini  
  
"How did you luck out with a cool sister, and I ended up with the most annoying brothers and a little sister who won't get off my best friend?" Ron play whined.  
Hermione poked him in the ribs. "Because I am special like that."  
"Really?" He said, with sarcasm in his voice and one eyebrow raised. Suddenly, he was tickling her and she was squirming around on his lap. "You're special alright. Specially ticklish."  
"Ron... stop... my side hurts! She gasped, laughing hard in between; they ended up on the floor, with Hermione on the counter Attack. They didn't notice some one come in by floo until Malfoy said... "Awe, isn't it cute. You go with all the Weasels, mudblood."  
Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. "Better that spending time around you, ferret." She stood up, and Ron stood behind her, his arm protectively around her waist. She placed her hand over it and moved it out of the way.  
"I doubt it." He looked at Ron. "She just runs through your family..."  
"Shut it, ferret." Hermione spat. "You've been busy spying on me?? What, jealous that I would choice people with manners over people with money? Give me a break. Now, leave my dearest friend and me alone before I fire charm you into Madame Pomfrey's burn unit."  
Draco glared at her, and she glared right back. "You'll pay for your spout out, Mudblood."  
"Anytime, Draco. I'll be waiting." She spoke calmly as Draco walked to his room. When the door shut, she flopped on the floor with Ron beside her. She laid down next to Ron, and then they busted out laughing. She leaned his head on his shoulder.  
"Mia, what did he mean by that?"  
"You know I went on a picnic with Fred, Ron. And you saw George and I walking together. He probably thinks I have slept with them and you. And that is not the case."  
"Except Fred." She looked at him. Ron shrugged. "We're brothers, and he asked me how to get you back. He didn't mean to blow up at Harry when he kissed your cheek. He feels very stupid. He asked mine and Harry's advice, and we asked him how far you two had gotten, so we would know what was, say, legal."  
"Both you and Harry know..."  
"And George."  
"Oh no."  
"Hey, nothing wrong with it, Mia. But I guess today didn't go over well."  
Hermione turned to look at him. "He wants me back, but I don't want to. I don't want any one right now, Ron. I want to take care of what is happening in my life."  
Ron twirled a piece of her hair. "Understand completely. But when you do, don't forget him. He is head over heels for ya." He kissed her cheek and hoped up. His eyes made her think that eh was more likely saying not to forget Ron. "I should probably get to going, so you can write your sister back. Love ya Mia."  
"Love ya too, Ron. Tell every one I said Hi."  
"Oh, I will."  
Ron walked out, and Hermione lay back onto the floor. She was trying to figure out what to tell her sister about Draco and the matching charm. 'Damn him.' She said, realizing that she did actually have to talk to him. 


	7. Pasts

Chapter seven  
  
Hermione stomped up the stairs and knocked on Draco's door. She didn't want to talk about her sister with her worst enemy, but she needed answers.  
"What!?" Draco spat from inside his room.  
"I want to talk about Se... our dilemma."  
"Hermione heard the door unlatch and she opened it. Draco was sitting on his bed, leaned back against his headboard, reading the potion book. He didn't have a shirt on, only green and black plaid pajama pants. His hair was wet, and the way it lay around his face made him look almost... innocent. He looked up at her, in her muggle clothes and hair a bit ruffled from her time with Ron. She looked gorgeous to him.  
"Well, Granger?"  
"Who is she? Why do you know my sister?" She looked sad, and Draco wanted to go to her, but wouldn't. Pride wouldn't let him. He just put his book down, and looked at her.  
"You had better come sit down. It could take a while." She nodded and walked over to his bed, sitting right on the edge. "You should probably get comfortable." He said, and watched as she took her sweatshirt off, revealing a tight black tank top, and her sandals. He hid a smile, and saw the black leather holding the charm around her neck. "Comfy?"  
"Yeah, I guess." She said, her nervousness breaking through her voice. How could she be comfortable while sitting on Draco Malfoy's bed?  
"She is the Aleva-Reia. My mother was a member of Aleva and I met her through that."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. She rescued me and my mother when we tried to run from father." He couldn't believe he was telling the mudblood bout this. "Dad got mean after Voldemort was 'cast away.' He beat mom and started on me when I was four. Sere, your sister, saw my bruises and asked me about them.  
"Did you tell her?"  
"No. But father swore I betrayed the family. He locked me in our dungeon, and beat me unconscious. I was there for weeks, but he never let me go, never stopped." Draco began to get upset. "I called to the Aleva, screamed to them. Mother told me if I needed help, they would be there. Sere came, and broke the chains with a thought. She pulled me close to her, and then I blacked out."  
Hermione's eyes had tears in them. She reached for his hand, but he pulled away. He wanted to punch the mattress. He hated the thought that she felt sorry for him. But if he wanted to get anywhere with their dilemma, then he had to keep going.  
"When I came to, I was looking at her. Mother stood behind her, and said that I owed her my life. Sere brushed my hair from my face, and said that all she asked of me was to protect her most prized possession, and if I agreed, then my father would never harm my mother or I again. I had to agree, if only to keep mother safe."  
"So when she, Sere, took Mother and me home, Father threw a fit. He called Sere and filthy Mudblood who had no business in his house, that she was not fit to be Aleva, that she was an abomination to the wizard world. But he did not raise a wand to her, and mother would never tell me why. But when she told him that if he ever raised a hand to me or my mother, she would see him dead by her own hands, he shut up. And has never touched us since."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
Draco was surprise at how much of a relief it was to tell a person everything. He didn't care that she was a mudblood, or Potter's best friend. She listened, which was more any one else would have done, and she would never tell his secrets. Hermione once again reached for his hand, and this time he let her. She held his hand between hers and stroked it softly. He couldn't understand her. She tried to comfort him even after everything he had done to her.  
"Sere, well, Rini, she's my sister." Hermione said as she stroked his hand. "She left when I was two or three to find adventure. She was fourteen then, every year she sent me postcards and pictures, and every birthday she would come and visit me. Momma and her would always fight about me. I listened once, and heard mother tell her that I was the only way that she, my mother, would ever have the money she wanted. I had to marry rich and powerful, and that I would. Rini was furious, telling mother I was destined for better things that making babies for some banker. Mother would call her many names, and then Rini would grab my hand and take me to a park. She always told me that I was special, that I belonged to the sky, like her, and one day she would come and get me. Then, one day, a letter came saying she couldn't come and see me anymore because of mother. The letters that were weekly became monthly, then sparingly, then not at all. I missed her so much, and all the while, my dislike for my mother grew. Father shielded me from it sometimes, but he traveled a lot for work, and when he was gone, no one was around to keep her from me."  
Draco pulled Hermione toward him, bringing her against his chest. Hermione stiffened at the feeling of his skin. She looked at him, her eyes wide. Draco realized what he had done. He had crossed the line, but he couldn't push her away. She was so warm, a comforting warmth that filled his heart. Like she light a fire in him that had died so long ago. And heritage be damned, he didn't want to let go of her. But when he looked down at her, he realized she was terrified.  
"Hey, I won't hurt you, Hermione." He whispered his voice hoarser than normal.  
"I don't trust you." She said, but didn't fight against him.  
"You don't have to, I couldn't expect you to with everything I have done." She relaxed a little, and he sighed slightly. "She calls you her most precious one."  
"I know. She called me that all the time when I was little." Hermione couldn't believe she was leaning against Malfoy, on his bed. But then she realized, it made he feel... she couldn't quite place it."  
"What has she said in her letters?"  
"Nothing really."  
"Ok." Draco said, feeling her relax completely against his chest. "It scares you, losing her again."  
Hermione nodded yes, slowly starting to drift to sleep. "Nothing said leaves here, right?"  
"Yeah, my father would kill me."  
"Harry and Ron would kill you too." She laid her hand on his chest. "I want to keep talking to you. I like it, and for some reason, you seem to understand better than any one else would. That's kind of funny, isn't Draco."  
He smiled, chuckling softly.  
"What?" Hermione said sleepily.  
"You called me Draco. I have never heard you say it before."  
She closed her eyes, and said, "So I did."  
He felt her breathing steady to a sleep state, began to run his hands through her hair, twirling a strand around his finger. He would have never dreamt to have Hermione Granger lying against him in his bed on a Saturday night, though it wasn't bad. He smiled, shifting her off him and onto the bed. "Hey, wake up." He said, shaking her shoulder gently. Her eyes fluttered open and then grew widened.  
"You crash quick. Have too much fun with Ron?"  
She glared, but almost friendly like, and closed her eyes again. Draco shook her again, earning a playful swat towards the face. He pulled her up and off his bed, and walked her to the door. "Get to bed, Griffiness. We have a lot of work to do for the meeting tomorrow."  
Hermione smiled and nodded sleepily, walking towards her room. Draco wanted her to stay, but his father had a habit of dropping in and a muggle born in his bed would have changed his mind about not harming him. He walked back to be and closed his eyes, trying to forget the mud blood's warmth.  
  
Hermione collapsed on her bed, but then saw Sel Meig sitting on her chair. Remembering she hadn't written Rini back, she went to her desk. She started writing to her sister, making sure she didn't tell her that she knew about Draco's Necklace.  
  
Rini I am doing well. Hogmeade was fun, but Fred Weasley wants me to be his girlfriend. We had a slight romance over the summer, and I do like him, but not what love is made of. I do not really know what real love is, except the love of friends. They aren't our real parents, are they? I don't think so. Any way, Dumbledore got Draco and I costumes of the Ezils. Can you believe it??? I am going to look great!  
Love ya,  
Mi.  
I handed the letter to Sel Meig, who took off, and then went to bed. I was too tired to think about anything, let alone the part of me that missed the Warmth of Draco's chest. 


	8. Rini's come to hogwarts

Chapter eight  
  
Hermione awoke to the sun shining on her, and she couldn't really believe what had happened last night. Had Draco really held her? She shook her head. It couldn't have happened. There was no way... right?  
"You should never leave your windows unlocked, little sister."  
Hermione blinked her eyes, Turning to see her sister standing before her. Long auburn hair reached her waist, and her eyes were stormy blue. She wore a dark green vest like over coat, with four slits, as if she were going horseback riding. a black long-sleeved blouse and black riding pants completed it, along with what could only be called a musketeer hat on her head over one eye, a long black feather sticking out the back.  
"RINI!" Hermione almost shrieked, jumping up and tackling her sister in hugs. "You look amazing. I didn't recognize you."  
"Hermione, dear, I need air." Rini gulped, and Hermione released her sister's neck. "You have grown as well."  
"I have so many questions."  
"They will have to wait, we must go to breakfast. Dumbledore has invited me for the Halloween ball, and I must speak with him. I will only be able to stay till noon, then I must return. I will come back for the ball."  
Hermione nodded, but still had to ask, "Why does Draco have the same necklace I have?"  
Rini looked at her sister and smiled. "Ahhh, yes. I will tell you on Halloween, ok?"  
"No, Rini. I want to know... I need to know."  
Rini's smile faded. "Trust me, Mi, you don't. Have faith a little longer, all shall be revealed. Now go get dressed and I will wake Mr. Malfoy up, ok?"  
"Promise to give me more than that as an answer before you leave today."  
"No. I cannot until Halloween. But the week before, Dumbledore will explain more to you. Now, dress!" With a flourish of the vest, Rini walked out and across the hall.  
  
Draco heard his door swing open. "What now, Hermione?"  
"Who says it's Hermione, young Mr. Malfoy?"  
Draco sat up to see the Aleva-Reia standing in his doorway. He sighed and laid back. "It had to be you, didn't it."  
"Of course. You think I would not come. Those charms send me your emotions, and you know what it sent me."  
"Leave me be, Aleva-Reia, I have not slept well."  
"Mr. Malfoy, get out of that bed and get dressed, we are having a private breakfast with Dumbledore, and I do not want to be late."  
Heaving him self out of bed, Draco waved his wand, changing into black slacks and a button up silver shirt. He pointed at his feet, and dress shoes come on. He looked at his hair, and ran his hands through it. As he walked toward the door, Hermione came out in a Short black skirt and a silver blouse with strapy heels.  
"Well, aren't we matching today?" Rini said, smiling, and began walking toward Dumbledore's private greenhouse. 


	9. Breakfast at Dumbledore's

Chapter nine  
  
Thanks for the reviews... and I am enjoying writing this. Sorry the last one was so short, had to do something to get the creative juices running.  
  
Hermione and Draco felt silly dressed alike but they knew that Rini wouldn't allow them time to change. They arrived at a painting of Dumbledore, and Rini spoke, "Sugar Bluebells" and the portrait swung open. Inside a table was set for four, and it was piled with fruit and other assortments of morning sweets. The green house was filled with flowers, of every type. Dumbledore was looking at an orange tree. He spoke as the approached, "Did you know that oranges mean generosity?" "And pears comfort and protection." Rini said, and Dumbledore turned to look at her. "It is very good to see you, Albus." "As it is to you, Dear little Serenity." She smiled slightly. "Not so little anymore, my friend. I am almost thirty." "You'll never age a day over 18, and we both know that." Hermione and Draco saw Dumbledore's eyes. Their was affection in them, but then, how could their be, he was four times Serenity's age. "Please, sit. We have much to speak of." Dumbledore pulled a chair out for Serenity, and Draco pulled on out for Hermione. They sat, and a house elf poured them apple juice. "Now, Ms. Granger, anything you wish to ask. We will answer what we can at the moment." "Why can;'t you answer all the questions I have?" Hermione spoke, softly. Draco looked at her, and nodded to them. Serenity put her hand on her younger sister's shoulder. "because you won't believe us until it happens." Hermione nodded, and Draco asked, "Why do we have the same necklace?" Dumbledore chuckled. "It is so you can feel each other's emotions, so you know when one another is in trouble." "But why?" Serenity spoke, "because that is how it must be." She cast a look at Dumbledore. He shook his head. Hermione watched them. "How do you two know each other?" Serenity blushed, and Dumbledore chuckled heartily. He answered, "Not that long ago, I enjoyed using a spell that made me look and feel younger for weeks at a time. Over the summer, I would go and see my friend Galerdeon's young apprentice, Serenity. She was just to beautiful to resist." "I was furious when I found out that he was a hundred years old. How could he deceive me such. Never trusted him completely since." "yuck." Draco said, gaining a glance from both Dumbledore and Serenity. Hermione laughed. Draco looked at her, and then laughed to. They ate in silence, but Hermione and Draco kept looking at each other, wondering what the other was thinking, feeling their charms giving the feeling of happiness. Serenity and Dumbledore noticed the two teens looking at each other, and could not help but pat themselves on the back. Their plan would work. Now to make it final, to make it perfect.  
"By the way," Dumbledore said between sips of tea, "You are each other's dates to the Halloween ball. I find it will encourage interhouse relations."  
"Professor, please!" Hermione stated, not noticing the dejected look on Draco's face when she said it. "There will be a lot of fighting because of it."  
"The houses will be notified that this is my decision, Ms. Granger. They will also know that any misbehavior will be dealt with swiftly. We will have many of the teens from the Aleva with us, and I can not have them witnessing fights."  
Draco looked away from the table. He could not understand why it hurt to have her upset with going with him. He forgot the charms and their power to the other person. His pain made Hermione glance at him, and reach other to touch his back. Her eyes looked worried.  
Dumbledore stood, reaching for Serenity's hand. "We are off for a walk. Enjoy your breakfast."  
When they were gone, Draco turned to Hermione. His face was red with rage. "Am I that horrible, that you would never go to the ball with me?"  
"Draco, that's not what I meant, and you know it. Things just can't happen, hells, you know that! What would your house do if we were seen as a couple? And my house, the boys would tear you apart, and I don't want that."  
Draco turned a way, his eyes angry. "What ever, Mudblood. Nevertheless, it's Dumbledore's orders, and you can't back out of it now. So guess what. You're stuck with me." Draco grabbed her and kissed her. Her pushed against him, but he couldn't let her go. His charm sent waves of fear through him, and then replaced them with sweet sensations. Hermione's charm gave her the longing that Draco had felt, and she knew that he was truthful. She had hurt him, and he wanted her so bad. When he broke the kiss off, she gasped.  
"Why?"  
Draco got up and stormed away, wondering the same exact thing.  
  
Dumbledore and Serenity shook their heads. It didn't go as they had planned. Serenity saw the fear in her sister's eyes, and wondered what had put it there.  
"Well, plan B then, Albus?"  
"It's the only option."  
"When I tell her what we are, she's going to have a conniption about it."  
"I believe I know a certain person who raised seven levels of hell over her so called 'coming out.'"  
"She'll never trust me again."  
"Sere, of course she will. She will learn that you only mean the best for her. And then, she will forgive."  
"I don't know, Albus, I really don't know." 


	10. You will take care

A/N: Serenity: Thanks, Lanhar, but I hate to say that is not what is going to happen. I don't think Albus would have done something like that, no matter how much he might like to chase women. Would you, Albus? Albus: Of course, Serenity. Besides, the Aleva-Reia of the time would have seen me shadow lost to the world If I would have touched you. Serenity: Exactly.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Draco slammed his door and plopped face down on his bed, wondering what the hell had possessed him to kiss her. Then, he had wanted to kiss her, to touch her ever since he saw her red-eyed and puffy under a Cypress tree last spring. She had gotten an owl from Krum, who had apparently dumped her. He wanted her then, because he realized, she wasn't little miss perfect with the perfect life.  
His father's beliefs had held him back, alone with the fact that Weasley had found her, and after Weasley had read the letter, he pulled Hermione to him. He didn't understand how Ron could hold her without sexual emotions until last night. Last night when he saw her hurting again, it drove him crazy. He wanted her happy and smiling... why had he spent so many years torturing her?  
"Because she's a mudblood, because Father says that is how to treat mudbloods." He spoke aloud to no one.  
'Damn it all to Hells! I can't keep doing this. She's not acceptable.'  
That little voice sounding as if his mother chimed, "What is acceptable, a life tormenting people? Don't kid yourself, Draco.'  
'I can't keep her from my mind, but it's not just sexual, is it?'  
'You already know the answer to that.'  
'It's not acceptable to be in... in love with a mud... Muggleborn.'  
'Really, then why did you just say muggle born instead of mudblood?'  
Draco slammed his hands on the bed. 'Leave me alone, I am sick of talking to myself.'  
When he lifted up off the bed, he felt pain from his charm, as if some one had slapped him. 'Hermione!' He thought, feeling actual physical pain from the charms they shared. He hurried out into the hall searching frantically. 'I will never find her. Damn it, show me where she is!' He ran past people, and the charm stung him again. He turned a corner, to see Blaise smack Hermione, and Draco felt it too.  
Blaise hissed at Hermione. "You think you can strut around in these little outfits and not give any one anything. We learned a lesson with Dean, but it sucks for you that I know muggle defense." He pushed his groin against her, grinding his manhood against her and lifting her skirt up. Draco's hand balled into fists.  
"Let her go, Zambini."  
The Slytherin smiled. "Oh, hey Draco. He said cheerfully. "If you want her first, go ahead." Draco Growled, as Hermione looked into his eyes. He knew what she wanted, a distraction. "Let her go now, Zambini, or I'll Hex you to St. Mugo's!"  
Zambini looked a Draco, not believing what he was hearing. Was Draco Serious? Had the Slytherin king fallen in love with a mudblood? Draco stepped forward, taking Zambini's attention from Hermione. She placed a knee into Zambini's groin and slammed the heel of her hand under his chin, knocking him out. Draco ran to her, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from falling, or killing Zambini... he wasn't sure which would be worse. Draco heard footsteps and saw Serenity turn the corner.  
"What happened here?" She said, her eyes not leaving the arms around her sister's waist.  
"Zambini tried to rape her." Malfoy said, holding Hermione as she struggled to get away, wanting to choke the last bit of life from Zambini.  
Serenity saw this and spoke almost harshly. "Hermione Breneva! You control that temper at once!"  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. Her sister had yelled at her. Draco spat at Serenity. "You are heartless. Hermione has every right to be angry with Zambini."  
"This doesn't..."  
"Like hell it doesn't. You deal with him." Draco said, almost growling. Hermione looked up at him, scared.  
Serenity just walked to Zambini, who was starting to come to. She grabbed his collar and with one hand hoisted him to his feet. He looked at her, terrified.  
Serenity's voice was calm, but he eyes said anger. "You will go to Dumbledore and explain yourself." She closed her eyes and spoke, "Ezil Brenac" and then Zambini's eyes closed, "You can only speak the truth and will tell him everything. Go."  
Serenity shoved him backwards, and he took off running, not looking back. Serenity turned to see Hermione and Draco sitting on the floor, Draco holding Hermione Tight against him. He heard Hermione whisper, "Please take me to my room. I don't want to talk to her."  
Serenity knelt down beside Hermione. "I must make you understand that if you are to be apart of the Aleva, which is your destiny, such outbursts are not allowed. I must go know, for I have things I must do. I will return for the Halloween ball with some of the court. Until I can take care of you, Draco will." She kissed Hermione's cheek, and looked at Draco. He nodded, and Serenity walked away, as she always had done. 


	11. Don't touch me

Draco walked Hermione back to their dorm, trying to get her to tell him what happened. She didn't say anything, just looked ahead and walked tall. He pace was quick, and once she was inside the head's common toom,s he ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door. She grabbed her pajama's and walked to the fireplace. Grabbing a hand full of floo powder, she yelled, "Brent's!"  
Draco walked in just as she said this, and wondered where the hells she went, and knew that he had to follow.  
  
Serenity entered Dumbledore's office right after he had finished dealing with Zabini. The boy sulked away from her, and once past, he sprinted away. Serenity walked in straight into Dumbledore's private chamber. She plopped on the couch, slouched, trying to relax.  
"Sere, how nice to see you."  
"Albus... she needs to know. I can't keep not telling her. When I yelled at her, yes, you heard me, I wanted to call myself stupid. Since when did I take being Aleva-Reia so seriously? She has to know, no matter what the Aleva-Cri says."  
Albus shook his head, sitting in an over stuffed chair. "Sere, you and I know Mother Fire doesn't take kindly to any change in plans."  
"I don't care."  
"You could lose your position."  
"I've a lost my sister once, to that muggle woman who calls herself my mother. I won't lose her to the Aleva. I know how they work." She ran her hands through her hair, and unbuttoned her long vest, the blouse underneath thinner and lighter, allowing he to be more comfortable. "I don't want to be the Cri. It is just one more way to be tied down. I won't let them plan her life for her."  
"You already have. However, plans can be broken. That is why we pushed her to Malfoy, isn't it?"  
Serenity smiled. "Yeah, that and I wanted Lucius to see he doesn't control shit any more." She covered her mouth when she swore. "I can't live without the Aleva, but I want her to have more of a choice than I had."  
"well, you could always teach here."  
"Albus... that's inviting Cri to try and take over Hogwarts, and I want her as far away from here as possible. She's got some nutty plans for some of these kids who's parents are apart of the Aleva. She was so mad when Molly Weasley told her that no one was planning the lives of the Weasley batch. How are they, by the way? I know the youngest two are friends with Harry and Hermione."  
"Good, good." He smiled at her; glad she was acting like herself and not the Aleva-Reia. "I will have some one call her here tonight. I will tell her. That way, she has a bit to cool off."  
"What if..."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Sometimes, Albus, other times..."  
"Well, trust me on this. She will be just like you... and when it does happen, she will have more support than we could give you."  
  
While Serenity was still there, Dumbledore sent an elf to get Hermione, but when the elf returned, it reported both Hermione and Mr. Draco Malfoy gone. 


	12. men don't argue with women unless they

Three hours later, Dumbledore and Serenity were still looking for Hermione and Draco. They had given up, and were ready to call in the other teachers to help. Serenity flopped in front of the fire on a long leather sectional couch, while Dumbledore paced the floor. Suddenly, the fireplace lit with Green smoke, and they heard Hermione and Draco arguing.  
"Damn it Draco, drop it! I will go where I please." Hermione spat at Draco.  
"No, you think you can go to some strange man's..."he started, and Hermione finished, "My cousin."  
He shook his head, "dressed in..."  
She glared. "Clothes I wear every weekend."  
"Thinking you..."  
She put her hand across his mouth. "Are perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
The two looked to see Serenity and Dumbledore. The professor smiled slightly, raising a hand for silence. "Please, enough of the squabbling. Both of you gave us a fright. I wanted to discuss with Ms. Granger what happened."  
"Blaise wanted me, I said no, he tried to take it."  
"But you are fine."  
"Yes."  
Serenity smiled up at Dumbledore, and Draco could not hold in his curiosity. "Please tell you two didn't date."  
Serenity laughed hard, making Hermione smirk, while Dumbledore explained, "A couple??? Oh no. We are very good friends, nothing more. Besides, if I tried anything, she'd hang me by some very valuable possessions."  
"I told you, Draco." Hermione grinned.  
"No you didn't"  
"Yes I did."  
"NO you..."  
Dumbledore let out a chuckle, and interrupted with, "Mr. Malfoy, a man never argues with a woman unless he is married to her, or wants to be."  
Serenity fell to the floor laughing as Hermione and Draco stepped farther apart. He shook his head violently. "No way, my dad would kill me, literally."  
"I never want that git to touch me."  
Serenity raised her eyebrow, ready to say something, when the clock struck seven. "Shit." Serenity jumped to her feet. Looking at Dumbledore, she shrugged. "The Cri wanted me up at six, so we could discuss some of the events. I have to get."  
"You'd better. The Cri is one person I don't want to go up against, she's not powerful, but I hate hearing her yell."  
"Join the club." Sere walked to the Fireplace and yelled, "CRI!"  
After Dumbledore left, Hermione and Draco went to bed in separate rooms, trying to forget about what it felt to be held by the other.  
  
A/N sorry it's so short, but I didn't have time this weekend, Prom really takes it out of me... I will get an update soon. 


	13. When you say nothing at all

Chapter 13  
  
Later that night, Draco awoke to light singing coming from the common room. When he walked down there, he saw Hermione sitting on the couch, watching the fire, and singing.  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
Draco walked toward her, wanting to see her face as she sang.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
He heard he voice crack, and his charm vibrated loneliness and pain to him. It was as if he was feeling her heart break.  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine  
  
He stood behind her, and when she turned to him, he whispered, "Please don't stop."  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
She couldn't think of anything else but the look in his eyes and the vibration of her charm. Sympathy, strength... even a friendly love. Was Draco Malfoy able to love like that? Hermione sighed and finished her song.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
"That was gorgeous, Hermione."  
"Thanks. Sorry I woke you up. I couldn't sleep. My back is bothering me. Draco stepped around and sat on the couch. Draco wanted to hold her, to pull her close, but didn't, he couldn't. One, his father would kill him, and two; he was not quite sure about how he felt for her. She was a mud... muggle born, and if anything did happen, he feared for what his father would do to Hermione. But something nagged at him. Why did he care? Because of his oath to the Aleva-Reia? Malfoy's never broke an oath, a trait he was glad to posses. Still something didn't fit.  
Hermione turned to see Draco staring off into space. She wanted to touch him, to feel his arms around her as they had been twice this weekend. "But I am not what he is looking for.' Suddenly, her charm flung his emotions to her. Protection, kindness. "It couldn't be.' Hermione gasped to herself. Draco Malfoy feeling love? Fear?  
Draco felt Hermione's emotions at that moment too; a longing for some one so close, but so far. He turned to look Hermione straight in the eyes, and when she turned away, he placed his hand on the side of her cheek and moved it back to face him.  
"Draco..." she whispered, and his heart flittered.  
"I know you can take for yourself, but I feel... I feel like I have to protect you. Not because of an oath to the Aleva-Reia, but I feel like I have to keep you safe... I don't know why. When Hermione pulled away, he let her and continued. "I know you can't trust me right now, and there will come things that I have to do that might hurt you, but I will not hurt you if I can save it. If my father ever knew that I was watching over you, befriending you, I would be powerless. And he would hurt me yes, but I am more afraid of what he would do to you.  
"Draco." Hermione stood, the mixture of her and Draco's emotions overloading her brain. "We should probably get to bed, Draco. Good night." She hurried up stairs, and Draco watched her go. Once he heard her door slam, he punched the table. 'I spill my guts to her and she walks away. Well fine then.' He walked to his room, and plopped into bed, not bothering to shut his door.  
  
Harry, Ginny and Ron were worried, they hadn't seen Hermione at all on Sunday, and Monday's Breakfast was almost over. When they reached the Head's portrait, a griffon and a dragon talking constantly, the spoke the password Hermione had told them on Saturday. They began walking upstairs, Ginny first, when they hear Hermione yelp. Harry dashed up the stairs followed by the other two and threw her door open. Hermione lay on her side, her covers thrown onto the floor and blood on the back of her shirt.  
"MIA! WHAT HAPPENED??? Harry yelled, running to her.  
"Harry... I can't move... my back hurts too much."  
Draco came running in when he hear d Harry shout. He saw Hermione and yelled, "Potter, go get Dumbledore; Weasleys, get Madame Pomfrey. Hurry!" They did as they said, and didn't question Draco. Minutes later, Dumbledore arrived followed by Pomfrey, with the Weasleys carrying her supplies.  
Dumbledore went to Hermione and with Draco's help rolled her onto her back, while Pomfrey opened one of the bags brought in. She cut Hermione's shirt open, revealing two slices along Hermione's spine. Ginny turned into Harry's arms. Dumbledore swore under his breath, and turned to the boys. "Harry, get Ginny out of here. Ron, go to Snape, tell him I need the potion for Ms. Granger, he will know what I mean. Then I want the three of you to Giffindor tower and to not say a word about this. We'll call you when she is able to see visitors." They did not argue, not wanting to see their friend like this. They hurried out, and Dumbledore turned to Draco. "Draco, go use the fireplace to contact Sere. I will speak with her."  
"Yes Sir."  
Draco hurried, and called Sere. She answered with a gruff. "Draco? What is it?"  
"Hermione... she's... Dumbledore needs you now."  
Serenity's eyes widened... "Already! Oh dear, tell him I am on my way, and that Snape had better give her the potion quick!"  
"I heard you Sere... we are waiting." Dumbledore called over Draco, and the fire went blank. 


	14. Golden Wings

Chapter fourteen  
  
The door flew open and Snape hurried in carrying a bottle of red liquid. "Dumbledore."  
  
"Ah, Severus, good." Dumbledore summoned Draco over to him. "Support her head and neck." Draco did as told, tilting Hermione's head gently to the side and up. Snape placed one hand on her cheek and whispered, "You have to drink this, Hermione..." She closed her eyes and Snape poured the drink into her mouth. She sputtered but swallowed all of it and slowly her back healed. Draco stroked her hair, and she clung to him.  
"Serenity is on the way, ok?"  
"She knows why this happened, doesn't she." Hermione stated, tears heard in her voice. Draco looked to Dumbledore, who nodded.  
"Yeah, she does."  
"Why didn't she tell me..."  
Dumbledore placed a hand on Hermione's newly healed back. "She didn't think it would happen so soon, and with out ceremony. She will tell you tonight, or I will tell you myself. I don't want a repeat of all this."  
Snape and Madame Pomfrey sat on the edge of the bed too. They watched as Draco caressed her hair, and were lost to words. A Malfoy was showing caring and love to another human being. Dumbledore saw them staring. "Madame Pomfrey, please go get the Weasleys and Harry. Severus, start another dose for her." Both nodded, and as they left, Serenity walked through with a young male.  
"Why the other three? They have no need to know about this, Albus."  
"She'll need their support, Sere, you know that."  
"I don't want them hear. I don't want to tell her tonight, not with all that has happened, and I don't want them to know. She's not ready."  
"Sere, this is not negotiable. She is going to ask questions. Hell, She almost came to full blood tonight, and without ceremony. This is stronger than you or I planned. And she maybe your sister, but she is my charge as Wizard Guardian and Headmaster until she has been given a Companion. I am the deciding fact on this. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco will be here for this, and if you have a problem with it, then keep your mouth shut. I will tell her tonight, with or without you."  
She turned to her Companion, "Sit by the window. Once the others have arrived, ward this room shut. I do not want any wandering eyes peeking in on us. Martin, no one is to see, not even the Cri."  
"What??? She'll be very angry."  
"She's always angry. This is the way the Guardian wants it, and this is the way it will be."  
"As you wish, Aleva-Reia."  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione sat up and leaned against Draco. She saw Dumbledore, who smiled, and Serenity, who frowned and turned away. "What have I done wrong?"  
Dumbledore scolded toward Serenity. "Nothing, Hermione. Don't mind her."  
Harry, Ron and Ginny walked into the room, smiling meekly at Hermione. They then realized she was leaned against Draco. Ron's face turned red, but when Hermione patted her bed, Ginny ran over and plopped down beside Hermione, hugging her tightly. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him over.  
"Thanks Malfoy, for helping Hermione." Harry said, and extended his hand to Draco, who shook it lightly.  
"I wish there is more for you or me to do, but I think that now it is time for a story about why this happened." Harry nodded, and climbed into the bed, pulling Ron behind him. Harry sat next to Hermione, pulling Ginny Onto his lap, and Ron sat on the other side of Harry, not quite ready to see Hermione so close to Draco.  
Dumbledore turned to Serenity. "Well?"  
"Mi, we aren't mudbloods, or muggle born. We were both adopted, me at 13, and you at one. The woman you call mother tried to make me be a perfect angel, make me into a banker's bride. I was so sick of it, having not been with out our real parents for three months before they snatched us up."  
"Father, for I do call him that, knew what she did was wrong... and when I told him I wanted to leave, he made arrangements under your mother's nose. I went to Ireland for a while, and then to the states."  
"I was privately tutored by a woman named Galerdeon Cri, or The Cri. She was the Aleva-Cri, leader of the circle. She was also Ezil Wis. So am I, we. Our mother, our real mother, was a very powerful, full-blooded Ezil Wis. But I am also witch, for our father was a very powerful Wizard, of whom I will not name, because it doesn't matter. He thought us to be unfit because we were Ezil Wis, which some wizards think more as animals than as people."  
"I knew there was a chance you wouldn't be Ezil Wis, and even if you were, it normally has to be brought into play through a ceremony. But yours doesn't. That means you are very powerful, sister. Too powerful to be under the control of the Aleva. I won't allow them to get you into their web, because it traps you. The Cri wants you as my successor, and I don't want that for you. You should not have to live with what I do."  
"Hermione, the potion you took reverses age, it made you about a week younger. This will happen next week, and you can do one of two things... you can let it happen, or take the potion Snape is brewing. If you accept your wings before Halloween, then the Cri has no power over you."  
"You lied to me." Hermione whispered.  
"No."  
"YES! You told me you would always tell me everything, that you would never hide anything from me!!!! DAMN YOU, RINI. YOU FUCKING PROMISED!!!" she shook from anger.  
Dumbledore spoke softly. "Would you like to see, Hermione, what your wings would look like?" Hermione nodded and suddenly a small fireball appeared before her. "Only you can see what they look like, Hermione."  
Inside the ball, stood Hermione in the Halloween outfit Dumbledore had gotten her. Except, instead of white wings, Gold wings rose behind her, covered in feathers. She smiled slightly to herself. And looked at Dumbledore. "Is there a Reversal for the potion Snape gave me?"  
Dumbledore smiled, but Serenity glared, and then snapped. "The ceremony makes it not painful... you will feel twice the pain you had this night if you do this."  
Hermione Glared back, but her voice was sweet and calm. "Like you said, I am too powerful to be Aleva. And like what you implied, I am too powerful to be your sister."  
"I didn't..."  
"You're scared that I will replace you. I can see it in you. Everything this Cri taught you, she really wanted me. And you can't stand it." Hermione turned to Dumbledore. "The antidote, please."  
"Give me an hour."  
"ALBUS!" Serenity snarled. "SHE CAN'T DO THIS! LISTEN TO REASON, SHE'S NOT READY."  
"Serenity, she already has. In one hour, she will have the potion, and fifteen minutes after that, she will be Ezil Wis."  
"When the Cri hears of the deception you have caused... who will teach her? No one will come without the Cri's order."  
"When push comes to shove, Serenity, Hermione will already be changed before you and the Cri can get here. In addition, she is a quick study, she can learn from books. Besides, I know a few Ezil Jast who would be willing to teach just to spit in Galerdeon's face. Her decision is made, and I back it completely."  
"WHEN DID YOU LOSE YOUR SENSE AND START LETTING CHILDREN MAKE LIFE CHANGING DECISIONS?"  
Dumbledore stayed calm, and the students in the room were proud at their Headmaster's control. "Since a young girl named Sere told me that she could take care of her self, and that life wasn't worth living if she couldn't make her own choices. You chose your bed, Aleva-Reia. And now Hermione chooses hers." It was spoken like a spell, almost.  
"Go away, Aleva-Reia." Hermione spoke proudly, seemingly finding her own voice through all of this. "Send my Rini to me when you find out were she went." Taking off the charm, and then Draco's, she tossed them to Serenity. "Thanks for showing me to love those I don't understand." 


	15. Memories

A/N well, I hope you are all enjoying this. I am having a blast writing it. Please don't ask me about the plot, or who will love who, cause I am not going to tell, but if you have questions about the Aleva and everything, I will answer those without giving away the story I have in mind. Any way, here it is, Chapter fifteen, in all of it's glory(Just felt like a long note was better than twenty short ones.)  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Albus. You could destroy everything we sought." Serenity glared. And then looked to Hermione. "You are too powerful to not be under some one of the Ezil Wis." "You once said for me to have faith, Aleva-Reia." Hermione spoke softly, still leaning against Draco. Serenity huffed, and left, the young man quickly following her. Once Dumbledore was sure they were gone, he turned to the students. "You all are excused from classes today. Ron, please go to Snape, tell him to bring the antidote, and that we are helping Ms. Granger in her coming out, clear?" Ron nodded, jumping off the bed and hurrying out the door. "Ginny, please get the extra blankets that are in the bathroom, along with a few sets of sheets. Hermione will need a pallet on the floor in the common room. Can you make it?" "Of course, Professor." Ginny hurried into the bath, closing the door behind her. "What about us?" Harry asked. "There are three spells that need to be done. One takes two wizards. I have you rely on you and Mr. Malfoy to do the others. Yours, Harry, is a spell to bind Hermione to the floor, so she cannot roll and hurt herself. A meditation technique that was briefly covered in charms. You will point you wand at Hermione, and close your eyes. You will imagine a rope of silk/steel binding Hermione to the floor. You must keep concentration, and you cannot stop, no matter what happens. Go and Mediate on this Harry, you must be Quick and Precise." Harry nodded, and Draco patted him on the back. Harry looked to Hermione. "You can trust me, Mia. I won't fail." "I know Harry, failing in protecting some one isn't something you can do." Harry nodded, and left the room. "Potter! Use my room for quiet." Draco said, smiling a bit. Harry turned around, a friendly smile returned. Dumbledore looked proud. "And me, Professor?" Draco said.  
"Once all who are here come in, Snape and I will lock this room tight, even cutting off the floe. No one will be able to enter, or exit."  
"How does this concern me?"  
Hermione spoke softly. "You're the Wizard companion he has chosen for me."  
Draco looked at Dumbledore., who nodded and explained. "During the making of the Ezil Wis, pure Ezil Wis, a wizard is joined to her. Ezil Wis only have the power to heal, and need some one who can protect and fight for them. Even though Hermione is both, and can protect herself, the making is painful, and she cannot bear it alone. It has never been done, and I am not willing to experiment. You will join hands with her, you will feel her pain. You and Hermione will share memories of life with each other. And from this day on, you will be able to hear one another at will. Spending time apart won't hurt you, but you will feel a piece missing when the other is gone."  
Draco nodded, but was still confused. "Why me? Why not potter?"  
Hermione answered. "Harry can't. He has enough with having to defeat Voldemort. He needs his power to that."  
"Mr. Malfoy, destines aren't set in stone. Oracles only tell the ending, not the means. You are meant for each other, but apart you will do well. Yet, together, you will be the strongest, and we need you to be strong. The next six months will be trying, the Aleva will pull hard at Hermione, and you must be a voice of reason. You must protect her."  
"I have no choice." Draco said a little defensive.  
"No, Draco, you always have a choice. That is why Ron and Harry are here still. If you do not wish to do this, then one of them will. But this is the way it should be. The choice, yet, is yours, Mr. Malfoy."  
Harry walked in. "We're Ready, Professor."  
  
Snape walked into the common room, watching the three Giffindor scurrying around a pallet on the floor, moving furniture, and then taking off their robes to their uniform, making themselves comfortable.  
Dumbledore came downstairs. The students looked up to him. "Ginny, Help Hermione get dressed, please?" She ran upstairs to help, and the boys still stared at their professor. "Ginny will help you with technique?"  
Harry nodded. "I told her what I was doing, and she said that she would be able to help."  
"Good. Ron, you will be their eyes. Tell them when to open their eyes when everything else is done."  
Ron nodded, and pulled over two pillows on the floor in front of the couch, which was were Ron would be able to see Hermione's face from. Harry sat down and looked at Ron. They were both worried, and when their heard footsteps on the stairs, they saw Draco coming down, Carrying Hermione, with Ginny close behind.  
Snape looked at Hermione, worried as well. Dumbledore had told him this would happen. 'She isn't going to make it with out a companion,' he thought, and then realized that Draco would be her companion. The two had dressed alike, in black cotton pants, with Draco shirtless and Hermione in a halter top that tied on her back, that it could be untied when the wings came in. 'The dragon and the Griffiness, what a combination.' Snape thought as he walked over to his place on the right side of the pallet. Dumbledore kneeled on the left side. Snape handed Hermione the antidote, and then pulled another vile from behind his back. "For the pain, when this is done." He sat the second on the floor behind him. Dumbledore nodded to Harry and Ginny, who closed their eyes.  
"Is every one ready? Ron, as soon as she starts to lay down, tell them." Ron nodded, his eyes not leaving Hermione. "Ms. Granger," Dumbledore spoke softly, "are you ready for this? Draco?"  
They both nodded, Draco squeezing Hermione's hands gentle.  
"Very good. You may begin once you have felt the room close." Dumbledore and Snape hummed softly. She looked at Ron, who nodded, and Draco, to smiled, and then downed the liquid. She lay down, with Draco right in front of her, laying on his stomach.  
"Now." Ron said. Suddenly, Hermione yelped out in pain and Draco groaned. Draco heard Hermione's skin ripping, and she screamed. Pain shot up and down both their bodies. Draco looked to see golden wings unfold from her back, dripping in blood. Pain shot again as they unfolded, and he saw, felt, her back begin to heal around them. Then his head started spinning. He was seeing flashes of memories, Hermione's memories. She was sitting on her father's knees as he read to her; Serenity pushing her on a swing in the sunlight; a woman pushing her to dance with a boy she hated. He saw Fred Weasley, kissing Hermione, holding her tight in intimate embraces, kissing every inch of her. He saw the Smile on Ron's face when she kissed him goodbye at the Borrow. All her memories, good and bad, were flooding his brain.  
Hermione's pain mixed with the memories of Draco's childhood. She saw his mother, bright hair, and soft eyes, like a mouse in a cage. She saw Draco's life of pure blood nurses teaching him what parents should have. She saw him, lying in his father's dungeon; the times he stared at her in hate, then curiosity, then affection.  
Everything in the past was given to the other; their secrets and pains were shared. Hermione whimpered her back aching. Draco nodded to her, letting go of her hands. He spoke softly. "She's done. You can stop."  
Ron repeated this to Harry and Ginny, and when they opened their eyes, they saw Hermione Granger lying in front of them, with a newly acquired 9-foot wingspan. Ginny hid her face against Ron, for the Feathers were soaked in blood. Harry ran upstairs, grabbing a buck and a rag, and went to her, cleaning her wings.  
Dumbledore and Snape relaxed, watching Harry clean her off, while Hermione slept. Draco was dozing off. "Severus, it is done. Now, we have to cope."  
"I know. She will need to learn how to hide them, first. Until she is comfortable..."  
"Halloween, she will appear as she really is. Her private tutor will come then, and all will be fine. I know enough to teach her how to live with them."  
"And the nightmares that are sure to come?"  
"Those she must deal herself, as will Mr. Draco."  
Ginny walked over with Ron, Grabbing an extra cloth and helping clean Hermione off. When Ginny looked down, she saw Draco had slash marks on his back, and with slight touches, she cleaned those too. "Ron, Harry, I don't think Draco will be the same, anymore."  
"He's got a soul." Ron said. "He's just buried it for a while."  
"This will be very interesting."  
"I expect you to help MR. Malfoy and Ms. Granger with the lessons until they can attend class." Dumbledore spoke softly, watching Hermione closely for any signs of distress. The two seventh years nodded.  
"No one knows about this, she will appear in her full form on Halloween, but until that night, she is the old Hermione. She will always be the old Hermione."  
"Will the teachers know?"  
"They will be informed that both she and Draco are ill, and that you are aiding them in keeping up with their school work. You will not be deducted points for it." Hermione's wings were clean, and Ginny had finished Draco's back.  
"She'll need a shower." Ginny said.  
"You will help her?"  
"Of course, Professor." Snape handed Ginny the second vile. "It comes out like jelly. Gently rub it into her back and Draco's back as well. Twice a day." Ginny nodded. "We are leaving a direct link to us. The bell on the table, if you ring it, we will be here as quick as possible." "What about her sister?" Harry spoke. "I don't think she should be around Hermione." "Serenity will arrive on Halloween, and not a day before. If she does, I will tell her to leave. The Head's room will be secure. No one but us here and Madame Pomfrey can enter with out being verbal invited." Dumbledore looked almost angry. "But outside of here?" "Serenity is powerful, but she will not attack students. It is apart of a code of conduct by the Aleva. Hermione is still my student, and there for can not be taken from me with out my permission. Now, rub that one them for us, and we will awaken both of them." 


	16. The Many forms of Humans

> Chapter 16  
  
After they had woken up Draco and Hermione. Ginny helped Hermione to the bathroom, and Draco, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and Snape tried to relax. Draco shook his head. "I need to get away for a bit. "Potter, you and Weasley want to head to Hogmeade? I saw a book there I wanted to get for Hermione. She is going to need all the help she can get with this. It will give Dumbledore and Snape time to work with Hermione on hiding her wings and being able to work around them." Ron and Harry looked at each other, a little surprised that Draco Malfoy would be inviting them somewhere. "Sure, Malfoy." Harry said before Ron could jump in. "Hermione's going to need us to get along well, so we might has well start now, right?" "Exactly." The boys flooed to Hogmeade, and Snape chuckled. "If Ms. Granger can make two enemies become friends, maybe there is hope for this school, Albus."  
"There has always been hope, it's just showing its self a little better."  
  
About an hour later, after Hermione's bath and learning to fold her wings completely into her back, where as when she went to the bathroom, she went through the door awkwardly. "IT hurts to have them like that." She said.  
Dumbledore smiled. "It will for a while. You wings are muscles that have just been released from an eighteen-year contraction. They will be sore for a while. But what Professor Snape gave you will help to ease your pain."  
The boys flooed in at that moment, laughing at each other. The stopped when they saw Hermione, sitting on the floor while Ginny gently separated each feather to help it dry, just as Dumbledore had shown her. The gold wings made her eyes stand out...they were not brown any more... they too had turned gold.  
"Wow, Mia." Harry said.  
"You mean, you don't see me as a freak?"  
Harry sighed, looking to Ginny. Ginny shrugged. "She's been like that since she woke up." Ginny said as she kept working.  
Ron went straight to Hermione, dropping a bag on the floor and kneeling down in front of her. "You aren't a Freak. You are a gorgeous woman, and you know that."  
"Ron, I have wings! HUGE WINGS! I am not normal!"  
"Who is to say what is normal?" Draco said, and pulled out a book from the bag Ron had dropped. "We, Potter, Weasley and I, bought a couple books on the EzilWis/EzilJast. I thought you might want to read them, to get an idea." Draco handed her the book. "It's called 'the many forms of Man.' Harry found it."  
"Thank you. What else did you get?"  
"Lots of Chocolate frogs, from Ron, and an other book on the many forms a flight, by the same person as the first one. I found that one. It tells you how Ezil Wis fly."  
She looked at the other book and the chocolate frogs. "Thank you, so much. I am glad I have you all to help me get through this."  
Ginny smiled, finally finished. "Draco, why don't you read the book that tells us what exactly the Ezil Wis are, out loud?"  
Draco nodded, and Hermione handed him the book. Hermione then closed her eyes, making her wings fold into her back, and leaned against Ginny. Ron Turned around and lean on Hermione's legs, and Harry sat beside Ginny, wrapping his arm around her. Draco sat in front of them, and Began reading.  
  
"Chapter 99: The Ezil Wis and the Ezil Jast  
These are a rare race of humans who grow wings before their 18th year. The wings vary in color, and are as large as 14 feet. Most only have 5 foot wing spans, large enough to carry themselves. If their wings are not released in a ceremony (which we will cover a bit late on in this chapter) before they are 18, then their wings do not form at all. Their wings can be released as early as their 16th birthday.  
  
Companions- protectors of the Ezil Wis / Ezil Jast. Always of the opposite gender and always a wizard-witch. They usually end up as a couple or loves, but this is not always the case."  
  
An audible sigh came from Ron, making Hermione smile. Her suspicions had been true. Ron liked her like that.  
  
"Aleva- an organization of the Ezil Wis / Ezil Jast including many wizarding families. The original purpose was to aid the muggles in healing and intellectual growth.  
  
Aleva Cri. Leader of the Aleva. Cri means mother. The current Cri is power hungry and dislikes the mixing of wizard and Ezil Wis/ Ezil Jast.  
  
Aleva-Reia- heir to the Cri runs many of the wizarding world portions of the Aleva. She is the ambassador to the Ministry of Magic. The current one is known for a controlled temper and a very powerful right hook."  
  
Hermione giggled at this, but then remembered. Serenity was not the same sister she had once known. She was the Aleva-Reia.  
  
"Ceremony- when it is proven a child is Ezil Wis / Ezil Jast, they are given a ceremony to make their wings show through. Each newly formed one is given a wizard/witch to aid them in protection, and a guardian, either an older winged one or an older witch/wizard, to help teach them to be what they must, pertaining to then Orcale of the ZaEzilBrenac.  
  
The Oracle ZaEzilBrenac- the name means the 'Golden cloud virgin" after the first Ezil Wis to be known to the world. Every child born to any one in the Aleva is taken to her, and she proclaims what one of the paths of the child might be.  
  
The Oracle of the Zabreneva (Golden Dawn fire)- this is very interesting, as this is the prophecy that was given with out the child being there. She was called the Zabreneva, the child that is, and has never been named. They say only the Cri and the Aleva know who she is. The oracle states as following:  
  
One morning, the Cri shall fear, the golden child sent from here. A sister sought, a sister lost, Aleva Reia pays any cost. Trained by those cast aside and the great Guardian who never dies.  
  
This golden child shall rise, not fall, and show our world the love of all. The Cri shall try to take her mind, and the only one who can keep her fine?  
  
The little boy of icy eyes, who knows his way to touch the skies. The Aleva-Reia rescued him from his father's deadly torture den. In his heart, he shall see what the golden child must choose to be.  
  
The Aleva-Reia shall stay the same, and become a Cri much more sane."  
  
Draco looked up. "That's it. That's all the chapter has." Ron turned to see Hermione blink her eyes. "Thank you Draco, for reading this. And thank all of you, for everything today." Harry smiled as Ginny spoke. "We could never let you face something like this alone. And no matter what any one says, you are normal, just more special than any one imagined." Ron Ginny and Harry got up, along with Hermione, and Ginny started to help her up stairs, saying Hermione should change into normal clothes and relax. Ginny shooed the boys to go get dinner for every one, and informed them that Dumbledore was going to allow Harry, Ron, and her stay the night in the heads room.  
  
A/N I hope this helps in the confusion... please ask me questions if you still don't get it... but I tried to explain it more with out giving away the whole story... 


	17. Damiana

A/N: hey, ya'll. I wanted to give some thanks to the people who have reviewed, and respond to some of the questions, then I will write chapter 17... oh, and by the way, for those of you who don't skip over the author's notes, a big surprise is coming in either this chapter or the next.  
  
kit kat, thanks for the reviews, but you have got to stop asking questions that you know I will explain later!!! But they make me laugh any way. I am just playing, ask me what you want.  
  
Gottalovedrakie: hey, you need to up date more often!!!! You're leaving me hanging!  
  
Mistress of the dragons: thanks for the review.  
  
Silver Serpant: He he, Sere pisses me off sometimes too, but it makes her a fun character to write about. And the Cri is going to be very interesting.  
  
Paprika90: hope you have acomfortable edge!!! You might be their a while;)  
  
Proudmudblood: He he, moms never understand fanfiction. My mom looks at me strange too!  
  
Lanhar: he he, well keep guessing, I love to make people think about my stories.  
  
Chapter seventeen  
  
The week went by slowly, while Hermione and the others read up on Ezil Wis and everything that applied to them. Hermione learned to live with her wings (though she still had to have help bathing and then separating the feathers) and found them as a natural part of life after a few days. She could hid them with ease by that Friday, and was happy that she could go to dinner that night instead of having to have Harry, Ron and Ginny go get it for her.  
Draco had been clingy until Wednesday, when Hermione got so angry with him being over her shoulder she through a book at him. She liked Draco, but she wasn't sure about what was to happen with them. She didn't want a Relationship with him, not with everything else in the world going on. Ginny said that Draco was worried, because he thought that Hermione didn't trust him.  
'Trust him.' Hermione thought as she brushed her hair before dinner. 'I trust him. And I have feelings for him. But I can't act on them like a twit. I need to focus on what has become of me. I am not natural, no matter what they say. It's like, I hear things better, and my sight, I can see faces at the quitddich field from my window. This isn't normal.'  
Just then, Draco knocked, and opened the door. "You ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Hermione stood up, wearing jeans and her hoodie, the same one she had worn on Saturday last week. She walked over to Draco, and hugged him. "I do trust you, Draco."  
"Ginny's got a big mouth."  
Hermione smiled, and the walked to the great Hall. Once arriving, they walked to the head's table. Dumbledore had given notice that the head's were hosting the dace as a pair, and that there would be no argument over it. He had set the head's table in front of the hall, on the lower level, in front of the professor's table. Draco and Hermione walked in side by side, Hermione in her jeans and hoodie, and Draco in black slacks and a dark green muscle tee. They sat quickly, with stares from every one. The students who didn't know what had happened over the past week were shocked. The head's weren't bickering, or shooting mean glances at each other. They walked calmly, with slight smiles, and Draco Malfoy had pulled out Hermione's chair for her. Dinner began quickly after they were seated, but many eyes kept on them.  
  
By the time dessert was served, the hall doors swung open. A man in a long black, hooded trench coat walked in, followed what looked like a girl in a Grey cloak. The man looked like he wore ridding breeches, and the girl wore a short black skirt with black leggings and riding boots. Hagrid stood.  
"May I help you?"  
The man spoke in a scratchy baritone. "I am looking for the headmaster." The man looked to see Dumbledore. "Albus."  
"Athos. So, you have come. I would have expected you sooner, and alone."  
The hooded man named Athos removed his hood, revealing jet black hair, which was waved slightly. It was to his shoulders. "I had to gather an other potential... student. Some one of whom you have had the pleasure of seeing only as a child. Her sister is an Aleva."  
Dumbledore summoned him forward with his hand, and then moved to stand in front of the table. "Athos, you found her?"  
"of course. And the other?"  
"Already dealt with."  
"Very well, tonight we will complete our oath, Brother mine."  
Dumbledore looked to Hermione and Draco. "Please, come here, the both of you." They stood and walked over. Harry, Ron and Ginny were watching, and Dumbledore called them over with his hand. Once they were all there, he lead them out, with the school speculating what was going on.  
Dumbledore took them to the head's common room. Once inside, the man named Athos pushed the girl towards Hermione. "Damiana, remove your hood, sweet child." The girl did, revealing hair exactly like Hermione's, and a face almost identical to Hermione's, the only difference being blue eyes. The girl's eyes widened and Hermione covered her mouth.  
Ron was the one to speak first. "You look like Hermione."  
Draco tossed him a glare. "Nice deduction, Weasley." Draco turned to the man. "So, Athos, right? What the hell is going on?"  
"Hermione and Damiana are twin sisters. You see, when they were born, the present Cri ordered their mother to disown them. The Cri thought Serenity was the golden child, you see, and after her birth, the union between your father and mother was voided. But they could not stay apart. And so, you were born, together. Serenity still lived in your mother's home, and was madly in love with her two little sisters. The Cri went nuts, and ordered your mother executed on grounds of disobedience. You father whisked you two and Serenity away to Albus and I, one a professor and one a wanderer. We had to keep you and Damiana separate because together, the Cri would feel your power. So Albus sent you to the Grangers, and I kept Damiana with me, passing her off as my own child. Four years later, I gave Damiana to a friend in California to look after, because the road is no place for a child, hoping it would be far enough away from you that your powers wouldn't be felt." "Your sister hated the muggle world, and ran from it to the Aleva. She did not tell them that you were with her, and for that, we thank the heavens. She went to the states looking for Damiana, and found her, only once. My friend called me, and I whisked her away. She's been with me ever since."  
Damiana spoke for the first time. "Hermione... What is Serenity like?"  
"You don't want me to answer that." Hermione said, looking down at the ground.  
Athos touched Damiana's shoulder and spoke to the rest of the group. "She needs to be made tonight."  
Dumbledore walked up to Ron, and patted his shoulder. "Ron, the reason I did not pair you with Hermione is because Damiana is the one who you are meant to be companion to. She is the one of whom you've seen." Ron nodded. "I knew you would understand."  
Ron shook his head. "I don't understand, but I trust you completely."  
Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Hermione, take Damiana to your room, and prepare her for the making. You can catch up afterwards. Draco, do the same for Ron." After the four had left the room, he continued, "Harry, Ginny, you will do exactly what you did before, and Athos and I will ward the room tight. Listen for Draco's release."  
When the four had come down, Ron with out his shirt on and Damiana in Hermione's making outfit, Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "You can not be here for this."  
"Why not?!"  
"Because any Aleva in the room will be bound to her. If she dies, you will become comatose for a year, and the same with her to you... we don't want that."  
Hermione was taken back..."Will one of us..."  
Athos cut in. "Only to save you from it, not a prediction. You must go to your room, feel for your older sister, and make sure she does not come here until this is over."  
Hermione nodded, and turned to her sister. "Before you start," Hermione said, and took off her shirt, revealing a white halter top. "These are my wings." Hermione closed her eyes and let her wings come out. They spread open, and Damiana's eyes grew wide. "Remember that I went through it, and while you are down here, I will relive it, thinking about you, the twin I have never known."  
"Mine are silver, with a dusty pink tinge." Damiana laughed, and Hermione smiled. "Too girly for my blood."  
"Hey, at least they aren't bright pink!" Both girls started laughing, and Hermione walked into her room and Shut her door.  
  
The making went with out a hitch, Serenity never coming, and Hermione watching vigilantly. After wards, Hermione helped Ginny bathe Damiana, and Draco, Ron, and Harry went to Hogmeade to get sweets. Damiana, or Dami, smiled sweetly, and took her lessons to Heart. Hermione taught her what she knew, and by the time the boys got back (they had bought butterbeers for themselves and enjoyed them in town) Dami was caught up with Hermione in everything. The girls sat reading the books again, and the boys handed over their treats, with Ron sitting close to Dami, and gently rubbing her back in between her wings.  
  
The Dumbledore brothers, Albus and Athos, watched the pupils they had come to trust and love. Albus had always known Draco would turn from his father and Voldemort, and he has made a better person than thought. But they both were troubled. Halloween was the night the Serenity would come for the 1000th anniversary of Hogwarts, were all of the wizarding world, including the magical creatures associations, would come to celebrate. She would come for both of the girls, and then take them if possible. Serenity was the Claw of the Cri, and the Cri does not play games when it comes to power.  
"Athos, do you remember when Cri used to be..."  
"more human, less power hungry?"  
"It worries me. She is causing so much pain for every one."  
"Albus, did I tell you what she does to knew recruits? She gives them a companion in the making, but then makes them cast the companion aside. All these wizards are "rented" whenever they leave the Aleva compound. Heaven forbid if an Ezil Wis or Jast falls for a companion... the Companion and Ezil Wis are killed. Right then. Hell, William was only able to get away because Tzira kept the Cri's attention. Albus, something has to be done!"  
"The ministry will not get involved, not in this."  
"Then all hope for them is lost."  
"Athos, you are wrong." Albus nodded toward the students and Dami, all sitting on a couch while Dami told them of her life with Athos. She and Hermione looked so much alike, especially with their wings closed. The only way to tell the difference was their eyes. "These, here. They are the hope."  
"And people call me a romantic."  
"They will show the Aleva the importance of the companions."  
"For once, I hope you are right, Albus. I'ld hate to see Dami hurt. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. And the boy you picked, he is perfect for her. His attention hasn't left her all night."  
"Ron came to me about two weeks ago, very troubled. He asked me if I could explain a dream he was having, and that he didn't want to trust any one but me with it. Of course, I said I would listen. He told me of a blue-eyed Hermione, who spoke sweetly to him, who knew everything about him, and who made him feel like he was flying. I knew then that he was dreaming of Dami. I didn't think it meant he was her companion until you said she had not been blooded. But then, it makes sense. Dami and Hermione, paired with two full blood wizards, and Harry potter with another witch. All to fight Voldemort, and protect the world, right?"  
"Who knows, Albus... but I plan to stick around and find out."  
"What? You? Stay in one place?"  
"Don't act so shocked. Dami is a daughter to me. I would not abandon her."  
"You are worried about Halloween."  
"Ey, and more. Serenity is powerful... I briefly remember her kicking your ass not that long ago."  
"Eleven years, and I was drunk at the time." Athos's hair began to gray, and with a quick flick of his wand, a potion appeared, and Athos downed it. "Still taking that?"  
"Yes. I don't like being old. Age doesn't become me like it becomes you. And you can't bother me on it either. You did it too."  
"Never every day, and never at the slightest sign of gray. You should act your age, brother."  
"Never." Athos smirked, and patted his brother's back. 


	18. Clingy

A/N: BTW Blooded means transformed. It is believed that an Ezil Wis with out wings was only half a living thing, have of the blood it had... does this help some?  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Saturday and Sunday day saw the girls in Hogmeade getting Dami a costume for the Halloween ball. Ron, who had informed Lavender that he couldn't go with her to the Halloween ball, wasn't too happy that the boys weren't invited. He said that the Aleva could come and kidnap Dami and Hermione, that they could get hurt. Hermione looked to Harry, who challenged Ron to a game of wizard's chess, and Draco swore Ron would never beat him. Ron rose to the challenge, but he was reluctant. He kept glancing over his shoulder has Ginny and Hermione explained the floo.  
Hermione had noticed the same clingy behavior in Draco after her making. On Sunday, while Ron, Harry and Ginny hung out in Dami's new suite, She and Draco had a quiet lunch together, and Hermione asked him about it."  
"Well, this is what Athos told me... when I asked him about it. Companions have an overwhelming desire to protect. We grab tight to that instinct during the making of our Ezil Wis. We have all of each other's memories, fears, pains, and hope. You've been Ezil Wis, and whether Blooded or not. Ron and I have a bit of catching up to do."  
Hermione nodded to him, smiling slightly. "You are actually getting along with Harry and Ron?"  
"Surprising, isn't it?" Draco helped Hermione from he chair at the table, and they walked over to the couch, plopping onto it at separate ends. "How was Hogmeade?"  
"Ok, but not eventful, if that is what you are asking?"  
"I wasn't. What did you three do?"  
"Well, we visited Fred and George, who bought us butter beer. Dami loves it. Then we went and got her costume. It's exactly like mine except black."  
"Great, the school will think you cast a spell for an evil twin or something. Ready for your 'coming out'?"  
"If you could call it that."  
"Still overwhelmed, I see."  
Hermione shifted, noticing that it moved her closer to Draco. "Well, think about it. Three weeks ago, I was worried about who I was going to the Halloween ball with. Now I am trying to change the ways of a woman I have never met, keep a sister I never understood, and connect with a twin I have never known. My life is officially screwed up right now."  
Draco laughed slightly, earning a glance from Hermione. He sobered, and touched her hand. "I know, Mi. You have a lot ahead of you. You just need to relax."  
Hermione looked at him. "So do you. Are you sure your ready for Halloween? First, you dad will be there, and I doubt he will be pleased that you are a Companion. In fact, I know he will probably throw a huge fit. And Sere... I have a feeling she's going to try something to get Dami and me. There are too many variables in this."  
Draco pulled Hermione close to him. "Forget about my dad. He cannot do shit. Moreover, Serenity will not be able to take you... no one here would let her. You are safe."  
"But for how long?"  
"Until I breathe my last breath, Mi." With that, Draco turned Hermione's head up towards him, and kissed her softly on her lips. Hermione shivered, and Draco pulled her on top of him.  
"Draco..." she whispered hoarsely.  
"Mi? what?" He said, a bit of panic in his voice.  
"I trust you, forever." And he kissed him hard. Draco's heart flipped as he held her, showering her with sweet kisses on her neck and face. 'She trusts me!' his mind yelled. "and I love her! Wait.. I what?'  
He kissed her cheek and tasted a salty tear. He looked at her. She was smiling, and crying too. Draco wiped her tears away. "No tears, not with me around, Kitten."  
Hermione looked confused... "Kitten???"  
"Everyone's got to have a pet name for the one they love, and yours is kitten." He didn't realize what he said until it was out of his mouth. Hermione looked at him.  
"What did you say?" 


	19. To you i Belong

Chapter 19  
  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing kitten." Draco tried to cover, but her face-hardened and she started to pull away, but Draco did not let her. "Mi, I said... basically it... I... I..."  
"Draco?" She whispered softly, almost a moan of his name.  
"Mi, I think I am in love with you."  
"You think your what?" Hermione's eyes were wide; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco Malfoy, in love with her?  
"No, you're right. I don't think I'm in love with you. I know I'm in love with you. And you don't have to love me back, Mi. I won't even court you if you don't want me to. But please, let me hold you just once. That's all I ask." He pulled her close to his chest, and held her tight. He felt her sigh, and hoped she would say something.  
"I love you too, Draco." Hermione whispered, making Draco's heart leap into his throat.  
  
Harry and Ginny had left Dami's suite, saying something about homework, though Dami and Ron knew better. The four of them had spent the afternoon together, and Dami had felt right at home with every one. She smiled at Ron, who was gazing at her. "Ron, what is it?"  
He shook his head and smiled. "I dreamt of you, Dami. I dreamt of nights holding you in my arms, kissing you and... other things. For a while I thought you were Mia, until one night, I noticed, really noticed, your eyes. They were blue, a lake I could drown in and be happy. I cannot believe you're real sometimes. It's like, I have to be dreaming."  
Dami smiled. "I dreamed of you too Ron."  
"Dami, I don't want anything to happen to you, I don't think I could ever bare seeing you hurt."  
Dami walked over to Ron sitting on the couch. He pulled her into his lap, and she smiled again. He brushed her hair from her face. "Are you trying to seduce me Ron?"  
"Would I do that?"  
"Yes."  
"Not today, Dami. Today I just want to hold you."  
Dami leaned her head on his shoulder. 'How strange,' she thought as she felt him rocking her gently, 'to be loved by some one you've only seen in dreams.' She started humming softly as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
At the same time, Hermione started humming while Draco kissed her neck and cheek. He smiled against her skin. "What ya humming?"  
"It's called, "To you I belong."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." She started to drift off, but then realized something. "Draco?"  
"Do you ever stop talking." He teased playfully.  
"Nope."  
"Then what?"  
"You know, that you need a nick name."  
"You think you could give me one, Kitten."  
Thinking back into her reading on the Ezil Wis, she smiled. "oh, I already have one for you... but you won't find out until you grace my... sheets."  
"Wait, you mean..."  
"Not any time soon, mister. But there is a tradition of the Ezil Wis I am thinking about up holding."  
Draco nipped at her neck. "Can I persuade you to tell me?"  
Hermione giggled at Draco, but hopped up. "Nope. Besides, we need to go to Dinner." Draco Wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her back into his lap. "Draco, let go. I am hungry."  
She pulled away and Smiled at him. He groaned and got up. "Alright, let's go to Dinner." He then flung Hermione over his should and carried her toward the portrait, which swung up revealing Dami, Ron, Harry and Ginny. They all started laughing, while Hermione kicked her legs and yelled, "PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
At dinner, they all saw Athos sitting beside Dumbledore. All the girls in the hall were staring at Athos, making the six smile. If they knew how old Athos was, they wouldn't be Drooling. But then, Dami and Hermione had a lot of attention too. The six were all settled at the Head's table, annoying the Slytherins, RavenClaws, and Hufflepuffs that the Giffindors had four at the head's table. Dumbledore called the school to attention.  
"Students, I have two guest that I would like to introduce in a moment, but first I will tell you that our Halloween ball with also be the celebration of the 1000th year that Hogwarts has been open. We will have a very large group of wizards, witches, and magical beings alike. I want your best behavior, you will show them all what Hogwarts is like. Now, the first two guests for Halloween are Athos Dumbledore." Athos rose, and bowed Gracefully to every one. "HE is my brother, so respect is desired, I am sure." Then he raised a hand to Damiana and Hermione. "Your Head girl will introduce the next one, and tell you why she has been absent lately." Hermione shook... this wasn't planned. She wasn't supposed to do this.  
Draco leaned over, "Relax, Kitten. They don't have to know what you are, just hat you are pureblood, and that this is your sister. We are all right here." With that Hermione stood.  
"Greetings, fellow students. I would like to tell you all that I am not what I seem. I am the daughter of a Wizard and an Ezil Wis. I have two sisters, one is the Aleva-Reia, and one stand here beside me. This is Damiana. She and I are twins, and she will be staying with me here at Hogwarts for the Remainder of the year."  
A shout from the Slytherin table came. "What is your Family name, then? If you are truly what you say."  
Draco stood, shooting a glance to his table, but Dumbledore interjected. "I have not told them yet. But, if it is alright with you two," Dami and Hermione nodded, "Then I shall answer that question. Girls, come here." Athos and Dumbledore stepped in front of the table. Athos Picked up Hermione's hand, Dumbledore picked up Dami's. "We give to you your true name. Hermione and Damiana Dumbledore."  
"WHAT!" Hermione and Dami said at the same time.  
"You are our nieces. Our youngest Brother William was your father."  
The great hall was full of discussion, and Hermione and Dami stared at their now uncles. "You're kidding, right?" Dami said first.  
"No. You can keep your old names of Granger and Tzira, but know that you truly are apart of our family." The four remains at the heads table walked up to the two girls, Draco and Harry grabbing Hermione's hands, and Ginny and Ron Grabbing Dami's hands, They turned to the Students, with Draco shouting, "They are wizards, pure or not. If any one has troubles on this, they will take them with me..."  
"And me." Harry shouted.  
"And me!" came Ginny."  
"AND ME!" Ron yelled the loudest, squeezing Dami's hand. The crowd cheered, even some of the Slytherin. Mostly because none of them would ever have the courage to go up against Draco Malfoy. 


	20. It must be a twin thing

A/N: I have to say, that twists and turns in this are making me feel like I am on a roller coaster too. And it's the stories fault, not mine, that it gets confusing. It just takes over and writes these weird things. I swear it's not my fault!!!!  
  
Chapter twenty  
  
The six had coffee in Dumbledore's garden after Dinner, with Albus and Athos. The garden had grown five hammocks. Albus and Athos had their own, while each newly formed couples shared. Hermione and Dami were still looking a little bewildered. Draco and Ron discussed quitddich while Harry and Ginny made goo-goo eyes at each other. Finally, Hermione looked to the two older men. "Why the hells didn't you tell us before I made an announcement?"  
"Never found the right time." Athos said, and Dami glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, Dami. I am your uncle who deserves respect and..." Dami through a pillow at him and then whipped out a wand. It was the first time Hermione had seen her sister with one. She called water from the pond and flung it not only on Athos, but also on Dumbledore. "Why you little..."  
Dami smiled, "careful, dear uncles... you remember there are six students and two of you."  
Albus charmed himself dry, as did Athos. Hermione and the others giggled while the older men fussed over messed up hair. Hermione final got to the courage to ask them about her and Dami's parents.  
"Tell us everything, please?"  
Athos looked to Albus, who began, "Ayden William Dumbledore was the youngest of the Dumbledore children. There were seven of us, I being the oldest. We were the only three left, and after the Cri killed your father, there is just us. He was 35 when the two of you were born, and was fearful for your lives. Serenity went with you, Hermione, because Athos could only take one, and Serenity was scared of him. We hid you the best we could. Tzira, your mother, was dead before you left the City of the Aleva. He promised her that he would make sure you were taken care of, but in his grief, he only wanted to follower her to the deathbed. So we gave him an oath, that we would see all three of you blooded Ezil Wis and witches. We have kept that part of the bargain. He made us swear that we would not let the two of you go the Aleva, because he knew Serenity already was."  
Athos went on while Albus took a drink. "Heaven knows what the Aleva would have done to you too. I watched over you, Hermione. Visited you as often as possible. And Dami, sweet Dami, I leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done. I was actually glad when Serenity found you, so I could come get you and keep you with me."  
Hermione snuggled into Draco more, and Ron wrapped His arms tightly around Dami. Then, through the fire pit, Serenity's face came. "DUMBLEDORE!"  
Both of the replied, "yes?"  
They heard a slight; "shit!" but saw no change in her face. "Athos, Albus, nice to see you. May I speak with my sister?"  
Harry had thrown Ron the invisibility cloak he kept with him, and he and Dami hid under it.  
Hermione stood up and walked to the flame, unfolding her wings. "There is nothing to Say, Aleva Reia." Hermione said the title like a curse.  
"Hermione things are complicated. Now, come see and everything will be worked out."  
"I don't think so."  
"it isn't a request. You will come."  
"No, you will bugger off. I thought I made it clear I didn't want you around."  
"You might want to know about your twin."  
Hermione scoffed, 'she's trying to bait me.'  
"Anything I want to know has already been told to me."  
"Athos is there, which means you know of Dami. But what about..."  
"Our darling uncles? They are charming aren't they, though a little vain."  
"Hermione, Mi, dearest, please, come see me. The Cri, she is very interested..."  
Hermione lost her patience but spoke calmly, "You serve the woman who killed my mother and Father, who stole my Rini from me. So I don't give a damn what she or you are interested in. Get this through your skull. I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ALEVA. End of discussion." Hermione nodded to Albus, who extinguished the fire.  
Athos applauded Hermione. "Very well done."  
"She'll be here, on Halloween, to take Dami and I. I won't let it happen."  
Dami and Ron were still covered, and they heard a slight giggle from under the Invisibility cloak. Hermione walked to were they should be and grabbed the cloak to find Ron and Dami kissing furiously.  
"Did you two get bored?" Draco joked as Dami looked away and Ron blushed Furiously. Every one laughed, including the discovered two, until their stomachs hurt. Then Albus shooed them off to bed, in hopes of every one sleeping well.  
  
The week past and the Saturday of the ball hit. Creature and Wizards from all over arrived, and the students were sent to their Common rooms to get ready. Ginny and Dami were invited to the head's room, along with Ron and Draco. The boys dressed and got ready in Draco's room, and played a couple rounds of wizard's chess.  
  
The girls went nuts, curling hair and doing make up. Hermione wore her hair up in curls, with littler tendrils hanging all-round, and some small braids weaved in. Her make was all gold and red: gold eye linear that extended Egyptian style, a bronze shadow covered with a light gold shadow on her lids, powder matching her skin tone, and Red lipstick. She looked like a goddess of light. Dami looked like the Goddess of Darkness, with black Eyeliner expended like Hermione's, and pinks, going from hot to barely there, on her eyelids. Her lipstick was hot pink, and her hair was done exactly like Hermione's. A Golden Circlet was place on Hermione's head, and Silver one of Dami's. Ginny looked dazzling in fairy costume, all glitter and green.  
While Ginny was in the shower, Dami and Hermione talked quietly. Hermione smiled. "Did you know, that it is tradition for an Ezil Wis to give her Companion a name when he graces her sheets for the first time?"  
"Really?"  
"I read it in a book. They say that it will bind the companions better than any spell or making ever could."  
"So, you are going to sleep with Draco?"  
"I haven't decided about it. But I am prepared, with both a name and something else, if it does turn out to be tonight."  
Dami smiled at her twin. "I knew you would, tonight. I was thinking about it with Ron, too. Nice to know that I should give him a nickname." Then Dami had a grin plastered on her face... "Wait, do I nick name him or his... accessories?"  
"DAMI!" Hermione mockingly exclaimed, grinning right with her sister. Ginny walked out and said, "It has to be a twin thing."  
The boys were getting impatient. They had ten minutes before the festivities started, and not once had they see or heard from the girls. They sat on the couch when Ginny came down stairs. The boys were stunned. And she walked over to Harry and closed his mouth with her finger. He was a male fairy, and looked sexy in tight breeches and no shirt. Ginny Turned to Ron and Draco. "Gentle men, may I present, Ms Hermione and Ms Damiana Dumbledore." 


	21. One down, one to go

Chapter Tweny One  
  
Draco and Ron looked up the stairs, Draco ins his amour, and Ron in a French pirates outfit. They both in haled has the girls walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Ginny smiled big at their reactions, and Harry shook his head. He was happy for Hermione; she wasn't alone in anything anymore. Ginny nudged Ron and Draco forward, and both of the boys remembered their manners, and extended hands to the two girls. Draco raised Hermione's to his lips, "My Princess."  
Ron smiled and winked at Dami. "May I whisk you away, my lad?" "Any day, my buccaneer." The three couples walked together to the great hall. The visiting couples were begin introduced, to the congregation of students and Ministry workers. Then the teachers, and then the perfects, then Harry, because he was the boy who lived, and then Dami and Ron, because she was a guest at the school, and then Draco and Hermione, as head boy and Head girl. When Harry's name was called, Ginny Smiled and waved to Hermione and Dami. They walked in quietly. "May I present Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Damiana Dumbledore, and the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts, MR. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger- Dumbledore." The doorman shouted, and the crowd looked and caught their breathe when, after both couples entered, the girls opened their wings for all to see. The students applauded them, but there were many whispers from the crowd has the two couples walked to Dumbledore's table. The boys bowed first to Albus, then to Athos, and went to sit at the table, Ron of Athos's side, and Draco and Albus's, leaving a chair for the girls to sit beside their uncles. The uncles approached their nieces, and kissed them on the foreheads, Albus to Dami, Athos to Hermione. The music began, and the uncles took their nieces to dance on the dance floor. The crowd murmured about this display. The Dumbledore line was thought dead, but now, with two young girls to carry on, it would live, surely. Lucius Malfoy growled. His son had entered with an Ezil Wis, a wizard, Ezil Wis mix, just like that silly Aleva-Reia. As he looked closer, he realized that not only were they Dumbledore's nieces, they were some how related to the Aleva-Reia. Lucius looked around, and spotted her and the Cri at a table, glaring. Serenity wanted to kill him. He took her sisters from her, and told them everything. It was her right to tell them. Serenity stood and walked to Dumbledore and Damiana. "Might I cut in, Albus?" Dami glared at Serenity. She didn't know her, but form what she had read and heard, she wasn't interested. Hermione stopped Athos, and walked over, grabbing her sister's hand. Draco, Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood up, ready to help if needed. Dami snapped. "No." "I was not speaking to you, child." Hermione stepped forward. "You heard my sister, Aleva. She is enjoying the uncle she never knew. Find him later." Serenity stepped forward, whispering slightly in Hermione's ear. "You think you're cute, don't you. I will win." "Not if I can help it." Serenity looked at Damiana. "You look good. Why don't you come sit and talk with me?" "Like hell, Aleva." Albus nodded and Draco and Ron came over, grabbing each girl and spinning them off to dance more. Athos stood beside his brother. "Serenity, they aren't scared of you or the Aleva. You have no power over them." "Your wrong. They are Ezil Wis. They will have to come to us, no one has ever lived with out us." With that, Serenity walked over and sat beside the Cri, and talked to her. Albus and Athos walked back to their table, and after the song ended, the feast began. Lucius shot his son a glare, and was met by one stronger. 'He loves the little abomination!' Lucius thought, keeping his anger on the inside. Once every one had eaten, Draco took Hermione's hand. "We have to face him first, Mi." "I know." Draco and Hermione walked to Lucius, followed by many of the eyes present. Draco walked up, and bowed slightly to his father. "Draco, you had better explain." "Hermione is my soul mate, I am her companion, and you will respect that father." "No, you're not. You will come home tonight." "No, father. I will not be coming home." "You will give up everything for an Abomination?" "Hermione is everything, and she is just as normal as I am." "You are no son of mine, then. You have allowed yourself to be corrupted by a pretty face. Fuck her if you must, but don't get attached." Hermione got angry, and yanked her hand from Draco's. she leaned across the table and stared into Lucius's face. "Let me make this clear to you, Mr. Malfoy. Draco loves me, and I love him. Draco agreed to this by his own will, and I can assure you that a commitment as such is not for a simple piece of ass. He came to let you know, because you are his father and deserve to know such things, but he is by no means asking your petty permission." "Who do you think you are?" "I am Hermione Dumbledore, Daughter of Ayden William Dumbledore and the Ezil Wis Tzira Nicolette Tegwen, sister to only Damiana, Friend of all who chose to walk these halls in peace." She said loud enough for every one to hear. Serenity choked when Hermione mentioned only Damiana as her sister. The Cri frowned, the first sign of emotion all night long. Hermione continued. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, be grateful that your son informed you of this choice in life. Because I sure as hell wouldn't have." Hermione leaned back, and shook her feathers, gold glitter falling from them. Draco smiled, and nodded to his father. "Good night, Mr. Malfoy." Draco walked off with Hermione and Damiana and Ron smiled back at them, along with Harry and Ginny. Hermione nodded her head to the dance floor, and all three of them began dancing around, deep in their own worlds. Albus looked to Athos. "One problem down, one to go." 


	22. Isn't it obvious

A/N: when Hermione sings, it's in Bold, when Dami sings, it's in italics. Underlined when together  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Hermione, Dami and Ginny were dizzy by the time the boys lead them back to their seats. Albus and Athos smiled at the girls, and then stared straight ahead. The cri came forward to them. Hermione held her breathe, and Dami grabbed Ron's hand and held it tight. The Cri was aged, but Beautiful. Her white hair brushed the floor, and her eyes spoke of many years. She wore a long white dress with bell sleeves to match her purely white wings. Albus and Athos stood when she approached, motioning to Ron and Draco to do the same. She wore a white feather in her hair, symbolizing the Aleva..  
"May I help you, Cri?"  
"Yes, Albus, you may. I have come to claim my Ezil Wis. They must be trained. You know how it is. I know that you are not happy to depart from them, but they will return, soon." She said soon like and after thought.  
Hermione stood slowly, grabbing Albus's arm. He nodded and spoke, "It is not my decision."  
Albus, you cannot expect children to make such a decision. You must do what is right."  
Hermione began to get angry, but hid it. She spoke slowly, her voice calm and unwavering. "Though your invitation is very kind, my sister and I believe it is in our best interest to keep distance between the Aleva and our heritage. We know that you do not look highly on crossing the lines of race. We do not wish to leave our home here."  
Cri glanced at Hermione, then Dami, who was still holding tightly to Ron's hand. "But your home is with the Aleva, child."  
Hermione nodded, "perhaps the Aleva-Reia has not informed you that I am not a child, Cri. I am of adult age in the wizarding world."  
"You are not of the Wizarding world."  
Dami spoke then. "No, you're right. We are more of the muggle world. But this has become our world, and we do not wish to leave it."  
"You attachment is to people, not place. They may visit you..."  
Hermione cut her off. "My sister and I believe that our companions are our soul mates. They will not leave our sides, not at your say," Hermione glanced to Lucius, "or any one else's. We are bound by making."  
Cri chuckled softly. "You only repeat what you are told. Companions are protectors, not lovers."  
Hermione looked her straight in the eye. "I beg to differ on that, Ma'am Cri."  
"You will not even come to look at what you are missing here."  
"We are missing nothing. We have each other, our family, our friends, and our companions. What more is there?"  
"And when your wings ache for flight, who will teach you?"  
A voice in the back of the room came from the Aleva's table. A small, brunette woman came forward, about 45 or 50, with wings of orange. "I will."  
"Gwynth Tegwen!" The Cri hissed. "Return to your seat."  
The girl smirked. "Hells spells. My sister's twins will be taught by an Ezil Wis, but not a Aleva." The girl took the large feather out of her hair, and tossing it into the air, the sign that she was done with the Aleva. Hermione grinned, pulled out her wand, and lit the feather on fire. "If my nieces, and Brothers in law, will have me here, I will teach."  
"BETRAYAL!" Serenity shouted. "You are a curse on your family name, you..."  
Gwynth cast her a look. "Listen here, Serenity Naomi Tegwen, I helped bring you into this forsaken world, and if you ever speak to be as such again, I will take you out of it."  
Hermione and the students laughed at this. Hermione held a hand up to silence them, and spoke to Serenity. "No, Aleva-Reia, you are the curse on your family. Because you gave up your heart for power."  
"No, sister! I gave up everything for you! The traveling, the world, I gave up to keep you alive!"  
"Don't do me any favors."  
Serenity looked hurt. She sat down, and Gwynth walked up to the stage. When she passed the Cri, the older woman grabbed her arm. "56 generations of pure Ezil Wis from your line, and you will kill it now?"  
"It, and all else truly Ezil Wis, died when you became Cri." Gwynth walked up to Hermione, who hugged her. Dami walked over and joined the hug, and the crowd applauded. The Cri rotated, and signaled her Aleva to leave. The Cri turned back to see Albus right next to her. She hoarsely whispered. "You once loved my world..."  
"You destroyed it."  
"I will gain it all, you know that. I will never stop, not until I breathe my last breath."  
"And I will always be here, Galerdeon, to stop you."  
The Cri nodded, and left the hall. Albus smiled to the guests. "Please, don't let this slight unpleasant event ruin our evening. Damiana and Hermione are to sing for us a song that has been in the Tegwen Family for many years."  
  
Hermione and Damiana Walked to stand in front of every one. And began their song: Can you hear it in my voice Was it something I let slip Does the whole world know Isn't it obvious?  
  
**I'm the one who's in control **

**Now i'm acting like a fool **

**Do my feelings show? **

**Is my face aglow? **

**Isn't it obvious?  
**  
That I don't know what 

I'm doing anymore 

I'm feeling like a little girl 

Caught up in emotions 

I'm out of control 

Isn't it obvious?  
  
_Do you see my hands, they tremble _

_Wonder why I can't _

_Look you in the eyes _

_Don't know how long _

_I can keep this inside _

_Isn't it obvious?  
_  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore 

I'm feeling like a little girl 

Caught up in emotions 

I'm out of control 

Isn't it obvious?  
  
**Suddenly these emotions are **

**In control of my heart **

Can you see it in my eyes 

_Every glance, every smile _

_Must give me away _

And I feel so much I can't hide  
  
That I don't know what 

I'm doing anymore 

I'm feeling like a little girl 

Caught up in emotions 

I'm out of control 

Isn't it obvious?  
  
Every one clapped loud, especially the students. After they had gone on for a long time, with Hermione and Damiana standing there holding hands and smiling at each other, Athos raised a hand for silence. "My dearest brother would like to now announce two things. Those whoa re guest of Hogwarts, please retire to the courtyard, were you can relax better. Students under the sixth year, it is time for bed. The rest of you will be allowed to dance here until two am." The younger students groaned, but did as they were told, and the guest bustled out into the courtyard. Athos kissed each niece on the cheek, and held his arm out to Gwynth. "Shall we?"  
"Of course."  
Albus winked at the two girls, and followed every one who was leaving. The music began and Draco pulled Hermione against him, and Ron did the same to Damiana. The girls were still holding each other's hands, sharing each other's happiness.


	23. Fluff and Plans

Chapter 23  
  
Dami and Ron walked quietly to Dami's room, holding hands. Ron couldn't help but feel so close to her, even though they had only known each other for a week. Dami spoke the password, and they walked in.  
  
"Dami?"  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
Ron tilted her chin up, and kissed her softly. She responded slightly, and then slowly ran her hands up to his fire hair. She moaned slightly was he deepened their kiss. Then Ron let go, breathing hard. "I'm in love with you, Dami. I don't think I could ever live with out you."  
  
Dami gulped slightly. "Ron, I don't know you enough to love you, but I know what I want right now, and that is you and only you."  
  
Ron's eyes swelled slightly. Dami wiped away the forthcoming tears. "Please tell me you feeling something, Dami."  
  
"Well, of course I feel something. I feel your heart and thoughts. But Ron, I don't really remember what love is like in relationships. The only person I have ever loved is Athos, and he's a strictly Uncle-niece love."  
  
"Let me show you."  
  
Dami grabbed his face gently and pulled his lips to hers. "I would like that a lot."  
  
Ron kissed her again, and he lost this mind to his Ezil Wis, picking her up and carrying her to her room.  
  
Hermione and Draco laughed all the way back to their dorm. They talked about Ron's dancing, which looked like a wounded frog; and the expression on the Slytherins' faces when they saw Draco and Hermione holding hands and giving each other pecks on the cheeks. Pansy actually tried to pry Draco away, and Draco told her that he loved Hermione, and she was all he wanted. Pansy then threw a fit about him sleeping with her two weeks ago, to which Hermione said that if Pansy was so concerned about her Chastity, she wouldn't be over her flaunting her well exposed cleavage. The rest left them alone to swirl around the dance floor in each other's arms. They said good night to Athos, who was the chaperone, and left.  
  
Once outside their dorm, Draco made Hermione close her eyes. He helped her through the door, and walked to into the center of the room.  
  
"Open your eyes, Kitten." Draco whispered. Hermione gasped. The room had thousands of candles, all lit, and roses everywhere. Draco smiled slightly, like he was nervous. Hermione flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.  
  
"DRACO! You are the most amazing man I have ever known." She kissed him again, letting him decided what happened next. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her close against him, almost like he was trying to pull her into him. She parted his mouth slightly, running her the tip of her tongue across his lips. Draco groaned.  
  
"You're torturing me."  
  
Hermione giggled, and Draco swept her up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. The bathroom was also filled with candles, and their Jacuzzi pub, more like a small pool, had bubbles, floating candles, and rose petals in it. The room smelled like roses and Jasmine. "Oh Draco..."  
  
"Mi, I love you so much." He said as she sat her down. "If you don't want company, then tell me. If you want to be in swimsuits, then fine. What ever you want, you can have."  
  
Hermione took a breath, and looked into Draco's eyes, "I want you, Draco Malfoy, to help me bathe my wings, and then, I want you sleep beside you for the rest of my life."  
  
"Wish granted Kitten."  
  
Ron laid Dami on her bed, and she giggled. "What?"  
  
"Hermione told me something today, about Ezil Wis and their companions."  
  
"And what was that?" Ron raised an Eye brow.  
  
"Every Ezil Wis gives her companion a name, only for them to know, the first time he graces her sheets." She looked up to Ron's eyes. "I read a book on the language of the Ezil Wis, and I give you the name of Lainev. Sand fire." She said and pulled him on top of her, kissing him with every once of love she had never expressed until that moment.  
  
"Are you sure Dami?"  
  
"Never more sure about anything in my life. The thought of sharing every part of myself with you does not scare me. It makes me smile, because it feels so... so right! Like everything is connecting in my soul."  
Ron kissed Dami's cheek. "Like nothing matters as long as we are together." He kissed her neck, and slowly undid her top from the back of her neck. "Like the world has stopped." He said as he slowly moved her shirt. Dami smiled as she lifted Ron's old-fashioned blouse over his head tossed it aside. As he looked at her, she slowly whispered. "Like no one else would feel right."  
"Kiss me Ron. Get lost in me while I get lost in you."  
  
Draco watched as Hermione undressed herself slipped into the water, letting her wings expand. 'She looks like a Michelangelo angel.' He thought as he watched her.  
  
"Draco, you can't help me unless you get in," she said after turning around and facing him.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Yes, Draco, I want this. So, don't ask me again, and get in here and wash my wings for me. I can't do it myself." Draco did as told, slowly, until he reached his black boxer briefs. He climbed in with them on, and Hermione hid a smile. 'The great Draco Malfoy nervous?' She thought as he moved toward her. She held a hand out to him, and he breathed in quickly when they touched. It was as if some one had sent boiling liquid through his body and into hers. They stared at each other, and then Hermione pulled Draco against her chest, she he could feel her bare chest against his own.  
  
"There is an Ezil Wis tradition to name our Companion and lover with a nick name on our first night. And I have yours."  
  
Draco smiled slightly. "What is it then?"  
  
"TirDevri, my lord of light. You are the light that will keep me straight."  
  
Their hearts beat quickly, and Hermione kissed Draco as he tried to comprehend everything. His mind went blank when his lips touched hers; his only thought was how much he had waited for the one moment to be with the one he knew he would live with for the rest of his life. That moment was now. He would make Hermione his final love, his only love. He forgot the world to her, and gave her the only thing he had left to give.  
  
Harry and Ginny smiled while they sat in the Room of Requirement, Harry connected to Ron's feelings at the moment, and Ginny to Hermione's. Finally, their friends had the love Harry and Ginny had known for so long it seemed like. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, breaking their connections.  
  
"Everything's worked out like we hoped. They are in love." Ginny said as Harry rubbed her back. "What's next?"  
  
"Malfoy's family first, I suppose. Then probably the Cri and Aleva."  
  
"And the sister?"  
  
"She's torn between her bloodline and the world she has known. Kind of like how Malfoy was. He only knew hate. Hermione showed him love. It's a hard lesson to learn." Harry Kissed Ginny then. "Come on Gins. I want to show you how much I love you."  
  
"Harry!" Ginny squealed, squirming from him. He caught her up against his chest.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course, Harry. No one else would put up with you." She said and then kissed him as he slipped a small but elegant ring on her left finger. "I love you, Harry Potter."  
  
"I love you, Ginny Potter."  
  
Serenity sat in her tower at the Aleva compound, looking at her owl, who was Scolding. "What now, Meig?"  
  
The owl glared.  
  
"I can't go back against everything I have been taught my entire life. As much as I hate it, I can't. It's all I have ever had. A part of me wants them here because I am selfish, but I don't want them to end up like me, my entire life planed before me. That's why I always yelled at the granger woman for trying to tell Hermione to marry a banker. That's why I was glad when she came to Hogwarts, that's why I agreed to save Draco Malfoy and Plan his and Hermione's making. but now that I have to make them here, actually have to force them, I can't go through with it."  
  
The owl hooted.  
  
"I know, I should trust my heart, but even it's confused! Meig, what should I do?"  
  
The owl shrugged almost, turning it's head sideways like she was saying, ' you expect me to answer?'  
  
"I know, I am talking to you, and you can't talk back. My family is Aleva, right? My sisters are the Ezil Wis, and my mother is the Cri. No one else." She said, trying to convince herself, but it didn't work.  
  
Serenity's door swung open, and the Cri walked in. Serenity stood and bowed, and the Cri motioned for her to sit back down. "My child."  
  
"Cri."  
  
"I have sensed you are troubled this night."  
  
"The twins have confused me."  
  
"Leave them to me. All will be well and they will return to you as Aleva. And those companions will join the ranks."  
  
"They carry something more powerful than any of us, Cri."  
  
"Nothing is more powerful than loyalty and Family." The Cri looked over Serenity, which made serenity irritated. She always talked over her, like serenity was still ten in beginners lessons.  
  
"A family without love is useless."  
  
"Are you speaking of the squabble that wizard tried to teach you?"  
  
"That wizard was your companion. And no, I am speaking on the lesson my mother taught me. My mother, your daughter by an Ezil Jast you never saw."  
  
"I chose my path."  
  
"And now you choose mine?"  
  
"You are crossing lines, young Aleva-Reia." The calm exterior that hardly ever left the Cri wavered. She was practiced at showing her anger with out outburst.  
  
Serenity looked down. "I apologize. I meant nothing disloyal."  
  
"Your curiosity is normal, you are but thirty. Wait until you are sixty, when the middle of your life has come, and then you will see why it is better that these are made for you. You have already begun to help others younger than you in decisions. Look, you made Draco your Hermione's companion."  
  
"I don't think I should push them now. They are newly made."  
  
The Cri threw her hands in the air. "You do not get it! They are not established, they do not know the rules of our culture. They must be brought immediately before others get ideas to tear away. Only two have ever left our sanctions, three if you include Gwynth, that ungrateful brat! I will not have an upraising."  
  
"She's your daughter!"  
  
"No longer. She is disloyal."  
  
"How can you forget some one who..."  
  
"Has never existed, and we will speak no more of it."  
  
Serenity looked away. "Yes, TirCri."  
  
"I am your Cri, and as such, you will do as I command, yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You will not contact Gwynth ever. Tomorrow, I will begin my plan. Meet me in my chamber at the rise of dawn. Do not be late." The Cri looked out to the moon, which held two rings around it. "DAMN! We might be too late to get them."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Look to the moon, girl, tell me what you see."  
  
"Shit. Those are love rings. And Ezil and a wizard are..."  
  
"fucking." The Cri said, and Serenity stifled a giggle. The Cri shot her a glance. "This has gone on long enough. Tomorrow, we will begin to gain them." With that, the old woman hustled out of Serenity's room, and serenity laid her head on her desk, praying that for once, the Cri would lose. 


	24. fred and mia's summer

Chapter 24  
  
After their bath, which lasted an hour and a half, Draco carried her into his room. He couldn't remember when skin felt so soft as her's did, when sweet moans of pleasure were so much like music to him. He watched her sleep afterwards, surprised by the attachment he felt to a person he used to claim to hate. He knew now that it wasn't hate, but jealousy that drove him to be cruel. He had never had the lasting meaningful friendship that the golden trio had. He smirked, 'now the golden sextet.' She moved beside him, her eyes flittering. It was four am, and he still hadn't slept.

"Draco?" she sighed.

"yes, my kitten."

"Does it bother you that I wasn't a virgin?"

Draco looked at her. She was sad. "no, kitten, it doesn't bother me. Nothing matters but right now, and the future."

"I love you." She snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too, Kitten." He kissed her forehead and slowly fell asleep.  
  
At that time, Damiana and Ron were dancing around their room to Dami's CD player that Athos had spelled to work in the castle. The laughed and spun around until they both had collapsed on the floor.

Ron pulled Dami on top of him. She laughed lightly. "I seem to be here a lot tonight."

"For the rest of our lives, babe. You'll be the only one who is."

"What about was?"

Ron looked down. "Ummmm."

"Ron, I know you aren't exactly a virgin, ok. That was apparent earlier. I was just wondering. It doesn't really matter." She said, and looked away. Ron placed his hand on her cheek, moving her to face him.

"Don't ever turn away, babe. I love you, and I know it bothers you. If you want to know, I'll tell you. Just don't turn away form me when you think I don't want to do or say something."

She nodded. "I want you to tell me when you feel like it."

Ron smiled and kissed her. "It was two years ago, during the inter-school games. I was drunk, and It doesn't matter. No one matters but you."

"you, drunk? Never." She smirked sarcastically. "Your brothers are funny, but I think they are sore about Hermione and Draco."

"Fred is. He loved her, really loved her. But something has changed Hermione. She went home for only a week during the beginning of summer, and then she came to the burrow. Fred and her spent hours and days together, and then all of a sudden she left. She had slept with Fred once, and then was gone. Ginny says she knows why, but she still won't tell any of us."

"I know why too, but don't ask."

"I wouldn't. Harry and I have accepted that the reason is one of the many things we won't know about Hermione. She has aright to her secrets, and we respect that." He returned to his story about the summer. "Any way, after she left, Fred moped and sighed and wouldn't leave his room. Talk about a heartsick fool. One night, Bill and Charlie forced him to go out with George, Harry and me to London, and we saw Hermione and a bunch of guys. She was smiling her fake smile while all these boys hit on her. We were about to go over there when this guy walked up and glared at all of them. They backed off, but still watched her. We were surprised at her, she was out parting in London with guys were thought weren't related to. They were all rich boys, and we didn't think she was like that. Harry walked over to her, since it was more likely she would run into him than any of us."

"She jumped up and hugged him, and all those rich boys glared. Harry was in a black tank and jeans, so he looked pretty imposing with those quitddich muscle thing he's got going on. He walked her outside and started talking to her about what was going on. She explained that her mother had made her spend the summer with her cousin Brent, who had "offered" to find her some friends. Her mother wants her to marry rich. Any way, he was really protective when he took her to see the rich boys, but when they were around what she calls normal people, he was all fun and games. He taught her how to defend herself, and she picked up a pretty bad swearing habit from them too. But she enjoyed being there."

"After Harry said bye to her, he came back over to us. When he told us what she said, Fred lost it. He went to the bar and ordered the strongest drink, and got sloshed. We let him, of course, jus that night so he could get it all out. But he kept going and getting drunk, four nights in a row. It was time for intervention. We sat him down and made him tell us everything. He loved her, and only her, and he wanted to die. He had liked her since he had first met her. I couldn't believe it. My brother was in love with Hermione, dieing inside for Hermione."

"he's changed since then. He's not the jokester he once was. He never smiles or relaxes, he's always working. And Hermione's been harder, and when Serenity showed up, she's been distant. We worry about her."

Dami was rubbing his neck gently. "Your brother feels for her, and when some one loves and Ezil Wis, it's hard to let go, even if they aren't blooded and they don't know about it. We are creatures for love. That's why what the Cri is doing is wrong. She wants the power over everything, all loyalty to her. That means no love, no connections. Did you know that and Ezil Wis never sees the Ezil Jast she mates with? It's spelled to were they both are blind and mute. The only one who knows is the Cri. She breeds for a purpose, a good wingspan or stronger healing powers. She wants control over her people, complete control. She's almost got it too."

"I don't get why she needs you too."

"An example, that there is no escape."

"I won't let her have you."

"It's not just me and Mia that she wants. She wants you and Draco too, because you are companions."

"never."

"I wasn't asking, Ron. I won't go with her." He squeezed Dami in a hug, and then they got up off the floor.

"Babe, we should probably get breakfast."

"Probably. Why don't we go have breakfast in Hogmeade with Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny."

"Sounds fun, I'll get Harry and Ginny, you go get Hermione and Draco.  
"Meet you in the heads room in thirty minutes?"  
"Sure."


	25. Abomination

Chapter Twenty Five  
  
The trip to hogmeade was quiet, with only the sextet in town. Fred and George came over and said hi, but they were not in the mood for breakfast. Hermione looked away from Fred, who was staring at the ground. Draco turned her chin up to face him and kissed her gently, and Fred's face fell. He spoke quickly, "Hermione, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Fred." She got up and Fred escorted her to a table in the corner.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing with him?"  
  
"Draco? He's my companion, my love, and everything I could ever need." Fred's face got red with anger. "Fred, it's been over between us for a long time."  
  
"He's a MALFOY!" he shouted. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED!"  
  
"Fredrick Jeremiah Weasley, you will apologize for saying such a thing."  
  
"No, Mia, I won't. You deserve better than that! He is liable to get you killed. Mia, where's your head?"  
  
"Fred, you're the one drunk all the time. I can smell it on you now! You sulk around, behaving horribly to my friends. I am in love with a person who stood up to Lucius Malfoy for me. Her love me and I love him. Couldn't you keep your head?"  
  
"You're not my Mia, not the one I knew."  
  
"You're right. You changed me, you pushed me into a physical relationship I wasn't ready for. You told me I was worth everything, but did you ever come after me? No. you moped around your house like a four year old."  
  
"You..." he looked like some one had shot him. Every one was watching, Harry holding Ron in his chair and Dami holding George so they couldn't come and break up the argument. Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Dami knew that this fight had to happen and end it's self. "you were waiting for me to come after you?"  
  
"Duh. I left because I was scared, because the next day you didn't even say good morning. You tried to start again, and I was more interested in being with you, not fucking you!"  
  
"you had no problem with the night before for and I didn't think you..." Hermione cut him off.  
  
"That's right, Fred, you didn't think. I left because I felt used. I didn't want to be a toy, or a 'friend.' But you know what. I am done with it. I have what I have wanted my entire life. Great friends to see me through anything, a sister who I would die for, and a love that will last my entire life time. I'm sorry you don't have all of that, but I am confidant you will find it." Fred's eyes streamed with tears. "I am sorry for your pain, I never wanted you to be this way. You aren't the Fred I knew so long ago. When he comes back to us, come find me. I'll be waiting to be his friend." Hermione walked out the door of the little restaurant with Draco right behind her. Ron looked at his brother, who was still staring at were Hermione once stood. George nudged Ron and whispered, "You all had better leave. He's not going to get any better today."  
  
"Will he be ok?" Dami asked as she grabbed Ron's hand. Ron pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I don't know." George answered and then went to his twin. Ron turned and walked out, not looking back at Fred. Harry and Ginny followed, but not before Ginny went and gave Fred and big hug. As they walked down the street, they saw Draco holding a Crying Hermione.  
  
Ginny walked over to Hermione and grabbed both her hands. "Don't you start too. It had to be done. Maybe he will wake up."  
  
"Sorry, Ginny, I shouldn't have done that in public."  
  
"You didn't have a choice."  
  
Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes. "No, don't ever think that. There is always a choice."  
  
Just then, some one apparrated in front of them, a wand in their face. Draco sneered, "Father."  
  
"You should have learned long ago that I don't allow disobedience." Lucius cast the Crucio at Draco, but Hermione jumped up and lifted her wings. They deflected the curse back towards Lucius, who hissed, "get out of my way, abomination!"  
  
"Fuck off, Lucius."  
  
"Have a female fighting your battles for you son?"  
  
"This is her battle father. I am her companion, hers and only hers. You have no hold."  
  
Hermione smirked and Lucius, who looked as if he were going to strangle Draco. Lucius took a step forward, and Hermione punched him across the face, she then hip tossed him to the ground, taking his wand in the process. His eyes were wide when he saw he was disarmed.  
  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy, who is in charge here?" Hermione spoke with the elegance of an English lady.  
  
"I ought to have you..."  
  
Hermione took a step forward, her wings expanded to the full wingspan. "Choose your words very carefully, for I really don't want to have you kill you. It looks bad to kill your Companion's father, wouldn't you agree, Dami?"  
  
"Yes, very wrong."  
  
"So don't do anything stupid." Hermione motioned for him to stand. Lucius did so, sneering while his son snickered. Draco stood tall then, and walked to his Father, staring him in the eyes for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Father, you are looking at your Future daughter in law." Hermione's eyes widened. Draco turned around, and Harry whipped out his wand, taking over for Hermione. Draco dropped to one knee. "Hermione, will you be mine for the rest of my life?"  
  
Hermione looked down, and then smiled. "Nothing in the world would make me happier."  
  
Draco swept her up in a hug, swinging her around. Lucius snarled, "You have been disowned!"  
  
"Mother will divorce you, and the she will get the dowry back that has kept you from poverty. So I would watch what you say."  
  
"You think you have won? I am not the only trial to come. Will you give up everything for that... that... ABOMINATION!"  
  
"Yes father, I will."  
  
"The Cri will come, she is more persistent than I. She will either have you, or kill you. And she will not fail."  
  
Dami snapped at him then. "She already has! I am free, am I not? And I will remain free. I would slit my own wrists before becoming Aleva."  
  
"Then find a knife, Abomination. Because she will come soon." He laughed, Accioing his wand, and apparated away. 


	26. Nonwithdrawal

Chapter twenty Six  
  
Lucius Malfoy stormed into Dumbledore's office. "I am withdrawing my son from your excuse for a school!"  
  
Albus rose, and smiled slightly. "Lucius, nice to see you. Would you like a Lemon Drop?"  
  
"My son is... no longer attending your school."  
  
"I am sorry Lucius, but that is not your decision anymore. All seventh years are of age to make their own decisions. Sorry you came here for nothing."  
  
"You will withdrawal him or..."  
  
Hermione and Dami stepped into the office alone. Dami handed Hermione a galleon, and Hermione smiled. "I told you he'd be here, Dami."  
  
"Well hell, he is your future father in law. You should know better than me."  
  
Albus looked quizzingly (is that a word?) at his nieces, "Father in law?"  
  
Lucius broke in. "Didn't you know? Your darling little abomination is going to marry my son!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione glared and said, "Fuck off, prat."  
  
Lucius looked at her with a bit of shock.  
  
She continued. "Didn't you hear me? I am not scared of a wimp like you. Nor am I or my sister afraid of that women called Cri. She can kiss my ass, along with all her little lackeys."  
  
"Hermione..." Albus spoke softly... "Tread these waters gently."  
  
"I am sick of waiting for something to happen to me and Dami. I am going to fight back. I have been reading, and Dami and I have agreed... we want what is ours. The Tegwens are a powerful Ezil Wis family with houses every were. There is only one left to claim it, as the Cri has no claim and Aunt Gwynth can't cliam it either. We want this, and we are going to Challenge the Cri for right standings in our name."  
  
"Do you think it wise for them to do this?" Gwynth had been at the door to hear the little speech about the Tegwen line.  
  
Albus nodded, while Lucius stared in shock. "They will do it whether we want them to or not, so we might has well help."  
  
"Glad you realized it, Uncle."  
  
"You are Harry's best friend, and even though you are one of the best students, you do have a certain fondness for breaking rules."  
  
"And making them too." Hermione smiled and winked. "Any way, I have a plan, but first Dami and I need to hone some of our skills."  
  
Dami broke in. "Especially flying. We don't want to get ourselves in a situation we can't get out of. And when push comes to shove, we have to be able to get out of their quick."  
  
Albus, Glancing at Lucius, nodded to the girls. "Meet me with everyone in the garden in one hour. We will finish this there."  
  
The girls nodded together, and then walked out of the room, Gwynth right behind them, closing the door.  
  
Lucius laughed. "They have no idea what they are up against. Perfect. It is about time the Ezil Wis rid themselves of these Abominations. Excuse me, Dumbledore, I have other matters to attend to."  
  
"I word of caution, to you Lucius. If you try to harm one of my students, I will make sure you know the dementors kiss, and quickly." Albus waved him off, and sat at his desk, wondering what the hell his twin little nieces had planned.  
  
Hermione and Dami went to the courtyard after telling every one to meet in the garden. Gwynth stood in front of them, her wings outstretched. The girls opened theirs, and Gwynth smiled. "Now, to begin our first flying lesson." 


	27. Card Game

Chapter twenty seven  
  
After an hour of flying practice, the met up with every one in Dumbledore's garden. Harry and Ginny looked a little flushed, and Hermione smiled, knowing exactly what they were doing. There seemed to be a lot of physical love lately, including herself. Draco and Ron played wizard's chess, Ron winning again. Draco turned to see Dami and Hermione.  
  
"Well, ladies," he almost drawled. "What's the plan?"  
  
Hermione swallowed and spoke. "Invocation of name right. We fight, sword to sword, with the Cri and the Aleva-Reia."  
  
Ron spit out the butter beer he had been drinking and sputtered, "Excuse me? Fight them, with swords????"  
  
Ginny snuggled a little closer to Harry. "how medieval!"  
  
"it's the only way." Dami broke in. " it's not legal with out the performance."  
  
Athos broke in from his card game with Gwynth. "And what exactly is invoking a name right?" Gwynth cringed. And the twins pulled out a book. It was called 'the laws of the Ezil Wis.' She flipped to the page.  
  
"Aunt Gwyn gave us this to help. Here it is. I will read what name right is, and then what invoking it means." She took a deep breath and looked around really quick. Draco and Ron had forgotten the chest board, leaning elbows on it to look at Dami and Hermione. Harry and Ginny sat cuddled on a Hammock, watching with fearful eyes. Athos, Albus and Gwyn left their card game, already knowing that what ever answer was given would not be a pleasant one. Hermione continued, with Dami looking over her shoulder. " Name Right: the calling of true ownership of all assets of a name, invoking the power of you ancestors to strengthen the child of their name who they wish to win their assists. The invocation of the name right is very dangerous. A child who has not received and title in the Aleva can invoke their name for property/monetary support. In true invocation, each side has two Ezil Wis of the name, two wizards, and the companions of choice. The wizards prevent outer intervention (see spell below). The companions must be present. The Ezil Wis fight by sword and wing, and the first to lose both of their Ezil Wis has lost, by death or injury. They receive only what the winning side gives, nothing more, and can not invoke the right until either has born a child who can posses the assets of the name."  
  
Draco shook his head. "You mean, Ron and I have to sit by and watch you two get hurt?"  
  
Dami shrugged. "It's this, or be plagued with the thought of always having the Cri trying to capture us. As it goes on, it says that the challenger sets the terms. We want one half of the property, mainly the house of our father in the wizarding world, and that the Aleva can not make us one of them, no matter what. It's a binding contract, bound of blood."  
  
Athos walked over to them. "I wont argue with you, and I won't say no. I will just say this, how long do you need?"  
  
"Three months. It will be on Spring break, when some head home for Easter. We will bring them here to a circle in the woods we found during a walk Dami and I took yesterday. It's an ancient place, and I have a feeling it is not the first battle it's seen."  
  
"What if you lose?" Gwynth said suddenly. Every one turned to her, staring at her in shock. Draco broke it quickly.  
  
"They won't."  
  
Albus nodded. "Then it is settled. Athos and I will be the two..."  
  
Hermione shook her head." No, uncle. Harry and Ginny will. The six of us are connected some how. It's the best way to do it. Trust me."  
  
"I do Hermione." Albus said, and turned to Athos and Gwyn. "Shall we continue our card game?" 


	28. a Change of PLan

Chapter twenty eight  
  
Hermione and Draco drew swords the next day after classes, preparing already. Dami was flying, strengthening her wings by carrying Ron around the castle grounds. Dami and Hermione would have to carry Ron Draco Harry and Ginny away if things went bad. Gwyn would carry Athos and Albus, which wasn't a problem for a seasoned Ezil Wis like her.  
  
Draco swung again and Hermione dodged, sweeping his legs out from under him. He landed flat on his back, and shook his head. "You know, Kitten, if you're in the air you can't do that."  
  
"Good thing we won't be." She said as she offered him her hand. He took it and he helped him to his feet.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well," she said as she walked over and picked up her school robe, "Dami and I decided that we weren't going to let them get into the air. One of the conditions we will place is that no one can fly during battle. That way, the tricks Dami and I know about fighting will work. She has a black belt in Hapkido, and with what Brent taught me, we have a better chance of winning if we stay on the ground."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. "What if you lose, kitten?"  
  
"You said I wouldn't."  
  
"They will ask for you, Dami, Me and Ron. Are you willing to risk it?"  
  
"Yes, Draco, I am. I have to risk it. I will not live a life that condemns me to look over my back all the time. Worry about our children being snatched in the night. She will haunt us forever if we don't end it now."  
  
Draco tilted her chin up to him. "The thought of being kept from you kills me, kitten. Tell me you'll win. Be my stubborn know it all and tell me that I have nothing to worry about."  
  
"My Darling Draco, you have nothing to worry about." She said, and then thought except our future.   
  
Ron and Dami landed in the courtyard a short time later, and his face showed so much worry that Hermione wanted to call everything off. She looked to Dami, who nodded to her, signaling that they needed to talk. The four separated, Draco and Ron to check on Harry and Ginny's preparations of the spell, and Dami and Hermione to visit the circle they would use to fight in. The two girls spread their wings and flew off into the forest, looking at the world they had both come to love. They landed in the circle, and closed their wings.  
  
"Dami, are you sure we can do this?"  
  
"I was just about to say that. We know we have to, but a part of me hates worrying Ron. Draco seems out of sorts too."  
  
"Everyone is. This could mean that we will never see our world again. We will never be able to do what we want. We have to win, or we have to run. There is no second chance here."  
  
"I know, Mia, I really do. I've been thinking about it, and I don't want to run, I can't. It's not in my nature."  
  
"Nor mine, dear sister."  
  
"I don't want to wait. I have a feeling that the longer this is prolonged, the more the Cri will have prepared to defeat us."  
  
"But we haven't extended our challenge yet."  
  
"She knows our past, our family, and what could possible make us weak. Do you want to give her time to study up on us even more? I don't."  
  
"I won't feel comfortable in fighting her until I am sure I can pick up Harry and Draco. I can barely do it right now."  
  
"I'm lucky, I got Ginny. Keep trying, every day for one-hour at least. I know you'll be tired, but we have to. I want this done Mia."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Fine. Give me two weeks, and then we will figure out the day for sure. By the way, you wanna practice sword fighting?" Hermione transfigured her wand and Dami's into swords.  
  
"Hey, Mia, you've got an idea there. We may not be able to use magic, but with our wands as our swords, they won't be able to destroy them. That helps out. Brilliant."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Ron."  
  
They began practicing then, and it went on for two hours. They couldn't beat each other because they knew they other like she was herself. Finally exhausted, they flew off to Hogwarts to rest for the next day. 


	29. a Tegwan never goes back

Chapter Twenty Nine  
  
Hermione and Damiana called their ancestors one last time for practice. It had been three weeks since they had decided to move up the date of the battle. Dumbledore even went as far as to excuse them from Wednesdays of class so they could practice. Harry and Ginny would call their part of the spell to prevent Ron and Draco from entering the circle, and then Dami and Hermione would call to their ancestors to come forth and place judgment. If the four Ezil Wis disagreed, or if the Cri and the Reia decided they didn't like the decision, then they would fight until death or withdrawal.  
  
The girls knew that their aunt and sister were calling as well. They would be ready for this, and Hermione and Damiana could not waiver in anything they said to the ancestors. Weakness was not a virtue, and it could get them killed.  
  
Draco had told her that morning, "You've got the blood of one of the best wizards of the world in your veins, and the love of so many others. Channel that into courage when all else fails. Because, kitten, you can't."  
  
Ron was not pleased at the speed of which the battle was coming, but he did not voice his worries to Dami. He loved her too much to add to everything else. He didn't sleep at night much, just kept watching her form as she slept. Athos had Snape brew a potion for the two girls to cause dreamless sleep so they had optimal rest. They had to be at the top of their game, everything had to be set. He hated it though, not having her company to talk to at night. He just watched her, brushing her hair from her eyes and kissing her cheek every now and then, praying to every god he could think of that his Dami and Mione would win, and everything would be peaceful again.  
  
Harry and Ginny only watched, and practice every chance they got on Draco and Ron. They knew that they could not risk the two boys getting away form their grasp, for it would make Dami and Hermione lose, and that could not happen, it just couldn't.  
  
Serenity finished calling to her ancestors, but they would not come to her. She had a very bad feeling about this, but the Cri insisted that the ancestors would always prefer the Cri over a ... and then a large amount of very unkind words would flood from the older woman's mouth. The Cri hated Serenity's sisters, her granddaughters, for deciding to be free. Hadn't that been what Serenity had left her muggle parents for? The freedom of the world around her? and here she was, fighting a battle she had not beleived in, and serving a woman she had come to hate. How could he betray her sisters like that?

"Easy," she spoke to know one, and to every one that had died in her bloodline, "The Cri commands it, and i am, regretfull, her willing Servant." Even as she said it, she wished it was not true. She should have been with them. But the choices were made a long time ago, and a Tegwan never goes back on her word

They had chosen the Companions that would fit the need, two weak ones for their own and then two to cast the circle that kept all companions out. Serenity knew that Potter and Ginny Weasley would be Casting the circle on her sisters' side, and that Draco and Ron would stand their and watch. That alone made the girls stronger than Serenity, and she knew it. The original Companion at the making, and the two wizards that preformed the binding spell would make them a force to be reckoned with.  
  
The Cri was unscathed at this fact, shrugging it off like it would be nothing, but deep down, Serenity knew that the Cri feared her sisters, and that this battle would be lost. The only way to win was the Ancestors, and they weren't answering Serenity. She bowed her head once more, and spoke her prayer again, knowing it to be in vain.  
  
One the day of the battle, all of the Seventh years went with them, even after it was forbidden. It helped, knowing that their world supported them, even though many were still leery of them. A mix they were, but they were proud and graceful, kind to all who were the same to them.  
  
Only Ezil Wis were allowed to the circle, for Ezil Jast are an entire different sanction of the Aleva. So these women landed to sit in the trees, and as Hermione and Damiana watched, they began to pray to their Goddess.  
  
"Heaven help us if she's on their side." Damiana said, speaking of the goddess Selene. "We can't beat them if they are in her favor."  
  
"She won't take sides in this. It's forbidden even to her. Our ancestors are our deciding force, no one or nothing else."  
  
"Do you know your lines?" Dami looked to Hermione, who had dressed them both in the outfit she had seen Serenity once were. Riding pants and knee high riding boots in black, with flowing blouses, Hermione's in green and Trimmed in silver to match to Draco, and Damiana's in a Red with gold trimming to match to Ron. Over that they wore black sleeveless overcoats that reached the floor, lined with soft black fur on the inside, because winter had come to Hogwarts just two days before. They pulled their hair up out of their faces and placed it on the top of their heads with pins and hairspray, because all magic would be canceled on their person when they entered the circle. On top of their heads they placed musketeer hats to match their clothes, both black with a feather the color of their blouse coming out of the top. They had tried the wands as swords, but it wouldn't work with the circle, so Albus and Athos each presented them with a sword and a dagger, each engraved with their father and mother's names and their own. They placed their daggers on their right, and both being right handed, placed their swords on the left. They had practiced double drawing and were very good at controlling both at once. They had been over their plan and what restrictions and what they wanted a hundred times, and knew exactly what they should be ready for.  
  
The time came quickly, and they slowly walked out into the courtyard, were two Clydesdales were waiting to take them to the circle, every one else already being there.  
  
As the mounted, Hermione looked to her sister. "Beat you there, Dearest sister. First one gets to fight the Cri!" And with that, they were off.


	30. ancestors

Chapter Thirty  
  
Hermione and Damiana arrived not long after the Cri and Serenity, who were in the exact same as Dami and Hermione, only the older women wore white blouses as a sign of the Aleva. The twins dismounted the two horses, handing them to Blaise and Dean. Both boys smiled at them, and the girls nodded. They walked slowly and gracefully to Draco and Ron, kissing them on the cheek.  
  
Draco and Ron pulled a small box out of each of their robes. Draco smiled, "Mi, Dami, Ron and I bought you two something. We noticed that neither of you wear any jewelry, and I am a firm believer in it as a gift of importance. So we bought you these." Both boys opened the boxes to reveal matching necklaces, one in silver for Dami and one in Gold for Hermione. They were exactly like the pendants Serenity had given Draco and Hermione, the center stone in both being a pure onyx stone. The boys placed their gifts around the necks of the girls, and stepped back. They then hugged the other twin, and Ron whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Be everything I know you are, Princess Griffiness." And then both boys walked over to their spot.  
  
Harry and Ginny came up next, each hugging both girls. Ginny looked determined, and it made Hermione smile. A Weasley determined meant that they would do everything to keep their course. Harry was worried, and Hermione smiled at him. "Harry, it's my turn for an adventure."  
  
He chuckled. "I guess it is. Just be careful, ok?" Her raked his hand through his hair, and smiled. Ginny grabbed his hand and they took their place behind Ron and Draco, Harry's hand on Ron, Ginny's on Draco.  
  
Athos, Albus, and Gwyn came to them next. Their uncles took their hats and over coats, which allowed for free range of movement, and kissed each girl on the cheek before walking away. Gwyn held out two small ring boxes.  
  
"My dears, these were your mothers'." The girls took one a piece, and opened to find a simple band of a ring. One in silver one in gold, with the words, "Peace comes in love" written on them. Each girl slipped the ring on her right hand, and then hugged their aunt, who could only nod and join their uncles.  
  
There was no such ceremony for the other side. With a flourish the Cri and Reia threw their hats and coats a side, and entered the circle. The girls followed, hand in hand as they entered.  
  
The Cri bite out, "What is it that you call for, children?"  
  
Dami spoke calmly, "We call for the rights to all Tegwan properties in the wizarding world and muggle world. We invoke no fly right and you may never come for us again. If you win, only Hermione and I will come. The others will stay; you have no claim over any of them."  
  
Draco stood ready to stop it, but Ron pulled him down. "Don't be stupid!" He whispered harshly. "They will lose if you say a word or try anything."  
  
"Done. Being the Ceremony, children. I have other things to do."  
  
Dami spat, losing her temper, "I am sorry you won't make it to them."  
  
Hermione grabbed her sister, "Dami, shut up."  
  
The twin nodded to her, and Hermione began. "I, Hermione Breneva Tegwan Dumbledore, call to my ancestors to hear my plea. Grant me of our assets what you wish of me." Hermione raised her hands in the air, and Dami began her turn.

"I, Damiana Tzira Tegwan Dumbledore, call to my ancestors to hear my plea. Grant me of our assets what you wish of me." Serenity and the Cri did the same and then Hermione broke through with something different.  
  
"We are the children of wizard old, Children of silver and of Gold. We call to our ancestors to right the evils of this one here, who defiles that which you once called dear."  
  
Dami continued, "We are creatures made for love, she denies this to us all. We pray to you to make her fall. She craves the power that can not be for the one of who she is supposed to be."  
  
Together they finished their case to the ancestors, "We are not perfect this we know, but we are young, still trying to grow. She is hard, she knows no wall. If she continues her way, the Ezil Wis shall fall."  
  
The Cri's face was red with anger. "How dare you, abominations! You haven't the right to call our ancestors. You are nothing but..."  
  
A voice came from the sky; a sharp alto woman with a sweet tone called out, _"Enough! You will hold our tongue and sword. I am the first of Tegwan; I am the mother of all. I have made my judgment, the Cri and Reia will fall."  
_  
Serenity nodded, "we respect your decision, great mother."  
  
The Cri broke in, "Like hell we do. Draw your swords. We fight!"  
  
A/N a part of me wanted to end it right here for today, making you all wait for an other update. I am still deciding what I want to happen, and I don't like being rushed. (No I am not angry or even annoyed) I am just tired. So I will probably update again today, but for now I am going to call it a day. And yes, I do call this a chapter.


	31. An adventure

Chapter 31  
  
"This doesn't have to end like this, Cri." Hermione yelled. "Accept our ancestors, or feel defeat. You have no power here. Be gone, or face the embarrassment of your ways." Hermione Drew her sword, Dami watching closely. Hermione's sword skills were better, and she would fight the Cri harder than Dami ever could. The Cri lunged forward, her skills not as well as they were thought to be. The Cri was desperate to keep everything under her fist, but her body wouldn't last. Hermione watched closely, moving out of every thrust and reel of the sword, clashing it with her own. The danced around in a circle, like wolves squaring off to see who was dominate.  
  
Dami just pulled out her sword and pointed it at Serenity, who was going to step in. "You had better stay there. This is their battle now. You know what is best."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "You mistake me. I follow the Cri to death; that is my oath. I am a Tegwan, and we never back down, you should know that."  
  
"It's your choice. Fight your sister, or watch and let them decide." Dami swung her sword out to point at the Cri and Hermione circling each other. "I know in my heart you don't want this. It could have ended with out blood shed, but she, the quote/unquote mother of the Ezil Wis, has chosen this path for us. She would rather see them, the ones you lead, dead than out of her reach. Who stupid is it! You are Tegwan, yes, but you are also so much more than that! Reach in you, sister. Show me all of who you are; show your people that you are worthy of their support!"  
  
"Damiana, life's not like that." Hermione jabbed forward, the Cri swung for her head. Hermione ducked and rolled out of the way and back to her feet.  
  
"But it is if you let it be."  
  
Dami gasped as the Cri lunged forward to Hermione, who jumped back, pulling her dagger and jabbing the Cri in the arm. Dami looked back to Serenity, and raised her voice as each sentence came out, "Speak up, stand up to her. Show her that what she is doing is wrong, you know it is. You can stop this. You know how, we don't. I don't want Death tonight; neither does Hermione, but we will do what is necessary. Don't let the little Mi you loved be torn by the fact she killed her own grandmother. Do you job, Damn it! Protect the younger, the weaker, the smaller. Those are your oaths. Uphold those, Tegwan, if you claim Tegwans don't break oaths." Dami glared over her, challenging her to show her oaths. The strongest oaths were not to the Cri, but to the protection of those who can not themselves. Hermione was doing a fine jump, it was the Cri Damiana was calling to protect. The woman would die tonight, for she would not give up until she was dead or Hermione was.  
  
Serenity gulped, and stepped forward, grabbing the Cri's wrist and pulling her sward away. "It is done; we have accepted the ancestors' offers. The properties you asked are yours. Go, and live well."  
  
Hermione huffed, staring only at the Cri. She had been winning; the Cri was old and tired now, barely able to swing the sword with enough force to break skin. The Cri only stared evilly at Serenity. "HOW DARE YOU BE...."  
  
Serenity glared, "Shut up, grandmother. You have been retired. It is time for a change, and it happens now."  
  
Dami yelled to the Ezil Wis around them. "Do you know no respect, bow to your new Cri, and show her your loyalty!" Hermione smiled at Serenity and Damiana. The plan had worked. Hermione knew all along that Serenity would not give in on the protection oaths; that was just the way she was. The Cri was screaming as the girls stood around her, but some how, her voice didn't sound to them. The three Tegwan sisters shared their first moment over their Grandmother, and knew that it wouldn't be their last. Serenity held her grandmother's hand, who was now crying to what ever she could, and opened her wings.  
  
"I grant you what you wished and a home with us if you ever want it. I know that you do not trust me, but you'll see. Things will change."  
  
Hermione walked to Dami and draped her arm around her twin's shoulders. "We believe you. Now show them." She nodded her head toward the Ezil Wis watching over all of what had happened. "You have a lot of work ahead of you."  
  
Serenity looked into the eyes watching her. "It's just another adventure, Mi. Just another Adventure." The older sister winked, and flew, the Ezil Wis following close behind her. The others approached the two girls, Ron and Draco sweeping them up into their arms. Ron kissed Damiana hard, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Draco held Hermione's face between his hands, looking into her eyes. "You scared me too much today, kitten. Don't ever do it again."  
  
Hermione's eyes laughed at him. "The great Draco Malfoy scared?"  
  
"Yes. Now be quiet and let me hold you for the rest of our lives."  
  
Athos and Albus crossed their arms at the twins. "You planned that, to talk Serenity out of it, and didn't tell us?"  
  
The girls smiled at each other. Dami spoke up, "would you have felt as sure about this if we had? We knew that Serenity would listen to Reason, it just had to be shoved into her face."  
  
"I swear, you two will see us dead with your antics."  
  
Hermione grinned at Harry and Ginny, "Nope, that's Harry's job, I just make life interesting." Ginny gave the two girls hug, and ruffled Draco and Ron's hair. "and Harry's got Ginny to keep him in check, so you won't have to worry about him either."  
  
The group of people laughed, and they all headed back towards the castle, where Albus treated the entire school to a week off of classes to celebrate the fact that they had no more worries.

18 years later.....  
  
The Cri had passed on to the Ancestors three days after the battle, her heart failed to beat when she had nothing to control. The buried her with little ceremony, but one her marker there is an eternal rose, planted in the night by two cloaked women when no one was looking. Serenity had smiled when she saw it. It was tradition for an Ezil Wis's head of name to plant it, and she was surprised that Hermione and Damiana would grant the woman who caused them so much pain such a strong symbol of respect.  
  
They celebrated in the Great hall during the summer. Athos was one hundred, and every one who knew him came out to celebrate, including many of his students. He was the longest sitting DADA teacher, and was one of the more liked.  
  
Hermione danced around the great Hall with Athos, celebrating his one hundredth birthday. Damiana was cradling her fourth little boy. Ayden was fifteen(named after Hermione and Dami's father), Cael was nine, Cian was six, and the youngest, Tristan, was only three months old. Mrs. Weasley couldn't be prouder, and like every dotting Grandmother, was wrangling her older three grandsons from Ron. Harry and Ginny were twirling around while their seven year old daughter, Maegan (who had Harry's dark hair) sat on her Uncle Fred's lap, who was only drinking water. She was his savior, his niece. He loved being with the little girl, and when Ginny threatened that he would never seen the little girl if he touched a drop of alcohol, he stopped. Hermione felt guilt some times, but it had been for the best. He learned, even if it was a little late.  
  
Draco sat with his twins, a boy and a girl, 8 years old. His son, Maxwell, had his mother's hair, honey brown, but he had a distinct smirk, and bright blue eyes. His daughter Amara was twirling around with Great Uncle Albus and Great Aunt Gwyn, who were holding her between them, her blond hair wisping into her golden eyes. He watched as so many of the people he had come to love celebrated, but there were still a few people missing. Had it really been 18 years since they had seen her and her group. Hermione and Dami received letters three or four times a month, and gifts for all the children, even Harry's. Dami and Hermione never talked about the possibility of their children being Ezil Wis or Ezil Jast, because what ever they were, they were staying right here, at home.  
  
Serenity walked in then, a small little girl walking beside her. Serenity had done some thinking and rearranging as well. Her husband, who was her original companion, was a wizard of little power and a lot of heart. Their daughter was named Tzira, after the mother of the three girls. Hermione smiled, and walked over to Serenity, Dami close behind, having handed Tristan to George, who wasn't quite sure what a baby was, exactly. Serenity nudged her daughter forward, who bowed to them. Hermione summoned over Amara, who did the same to Serenity, but then turned her head sideways. "Who are you and why is my momma making me bow?"  
  
Serenity grinned when her little girl laughed. "I'm Nicolette, and this is my momma, the Ezil Wis Cri. And your mom is the head of our family. It's silly, isn't it?" The two little girls ran off to play, and the sisters greeted each other.  
  
Later on, as Serenity was getting ready to leave, Hermione asked Serenity, "So, how's motherhood treating ya?"  
  
"Just another adventure. I seem to have a knack for finding them."  
  
"You've seemed to Fair well."  
  
"Only because I've had a good wind at my back and Couple of little sister to keep my in line."  
  
"Good luck, on your adventures, then."  
  
"Adventures?"  
  
"Tegwans always have more than one."  
  
A/N wow, it's done. If you were wondering what Damiana means, it means the tamer. I love strange names. The meaning of the name has an impact on the person, I belive. Any way, you all have been a lovely audience and I am very pleased with this story. So here is what it is, I hoped you have enjoyed it.


End file.
